


Chances

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Chances [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aint slow burn this shit, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gadget being snarky, Gadget wears the pants, Hurt/Comfort, Infinite curses alot, Light Angst, M/M, Movie References, Redemption, Sarcastic Remarks, Sorry Not Sorry, Two idiots are oblivious with their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Gadget was not expecting himself to reunite with his former enemy so soon. Back at the Resistance Base, all he did was having second thoughts about what happen to Infinite, went on his way to swing to the highest floor of Eggman’s abandoned tower and landed his poor face on the steel cold ground, only to look up to find a body lying in front of him.Great plan. So, what’s next?This is a story about a wolf who took a leap of faith and gave a jackal a second chance while the jackal struggled with his new found emotions; not pain and fear but guilt and probably attachment.[Comic strips embedded in every chapter]





	1. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Ayza and this is my first fanfiction in... 10 years.
> 
> I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm an amateur writer, English is not my native language and I don't usually write fanfics as a hobby. I draw arts and do comics. I visualize image rather than describe things in words. So this fanfic might come off as dry and... dry. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

Gadget was **not** expecting himself to reunite with his former enemy so soon. Back at the Resistance Base, all he did was having second thoughts about what happen to Infinite, went on his way to swing to the highest floor of Eggman’s abandoned tower and landed his poor face on the steel cold ground, only to look up to find a **body** lying in front of him.

_Great plan_.

So, what’s next?

Before he could think of anything at the moment, he saw the situation in front of him. He glanced around to see pieces of gem shards lying around. He gulped. He slowly rose himself to his feet and immediately covered his mouth the moment he saw the condition of Infinite’s body.

His chest was covered in _blood._

The Phantom Ruby must have destroyed itself and left a wound on his body.

_He’s probably_ **_dead._**

** **

The thought of it made his heart sank. Sure, he was a war criminal. _Was_. But, now he’s just a hopeless Mobian whom Eggman just abandoned. No one was going to come back and take him. 

“Sigh” Gadget averted his attention to elsewhere because it was painful to watch and depressing to think about it.

Even though Infinite killed so many lives and destroyed so many homes, deep down, Gadget wanted to give him a second chance. A chance to explain himself why he did what he did… a chance to redeem himself by fixing the things he destroyed… a chance for Gadget to actually see the good side of him.

Yeah, _naïve_. Gadget knew that.

But that’s what the Resistance taught him. Everyone deserves a second chance. He got his. But he hoped to give one to the Mobian in front of him.

_Now, it’s too late_.

As he was about to contact the Resistance with his communicator, Gadget’s heart instantly jumped out from his chest as he heard a light groan. He snapped his head around to look at the direction of Infinite. He noticed that his body was twitching slightly before it stopped.

** _Holy mother of chaos!_ **

He’s alive? He’s alive! And he’s probably in pain! Gadget runs around in panic. Should he leave him and get the Resistance to help him? No. He can’t leave a wounded Mobian unattended. Without another second to spare, he rushed to Infinite’s side. He checked his pulses; slow but steady.

_He can make it. _

Gadget pulled out some bandages from his utility belt and got to work. The anxiety inside him made him lose focus. He really hoped that Infinite won’t wake up and slashed his face with his claws while he was patching him. He shook the thought away and kept going. 

A moment later, Gadget was done. He slumped himself back to a sitting position.

_Okay, now what?_ Gadget thought.

He really hoped that the Resistance would listen to him if he brought back their enemy and tend to his medical needs properly. They will surely understand… _right_?

“Stop having second thoughts, idiot..!” He heaved a heavy sigh. He came this far. He might as well take the leap of faith.

He checked the body once more. He already patched up the major wounds, so it’s time to carry him back to the base.

How exactly?

If someone saw him carrying a war criminal, he’d be in trouble. He didn’t think this through, did he? Great!

He then looked at Infinite’s face. His mask was cracked. He wondered what kind of face he was hiding underneath. The mask is definitely a dead give-away though.

“Well, here goes nothing”

Slowly, Gadget removed the mask and revealed his face. Gadget’s eyes widen. 

“He’s a Jackal!?” And he initially thought he was a fox or something! With the big ears and fluffy tail and all! Gadget blinked several times while staring at Infinite’s face. Disregarding the nasty scar on his other eye, for someone who nearly destroyed the world, he looks really… _cute_.

“Cute..!?” He echoed his thoughts.

Gadget covered his face with his hands. He could feel his cheeks burning. Chaos! He’s going insane! Putting the thought aside, it seemed like he doesn’t have to worry about carrying him around without anyone getting suspicious. He looked nothing like Infinite without his mask. Which is good?

“Hng…”

Gadget’s fur bristled. He held the mask in front him to shield himself from the half-conscious jackal. He held his breath, waiting for a worst case scenario. But it didn’t happen. Infinite went back from being motionless. Gadget finally exhaled.

“Hang in there…” Gadget whispered softly. “I got you”.

Gadget slowly scooped Infinite’s fragile body into his arms. One arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other arm under his knees. He lets Infinite’s head rested on his shoulder. A smile escaped onto Gadget’s face.

_He has really soft hair. _

The idea of him carrying his _enemy _didn’t cross his mind anymore as he started walking away from the tower.

* * *

Everything was pitched black. Infinite felt like his body was floating on air.

He must be **dead**.

He recalled what had happened to him before his vision faded into nothingness. His body was twitching uncontrollably after the battle. He tried to reach for the Doctor but it doesn’t seem like he cared and left him to fend himself. Before Infinite knew it, there was a crack on the ruby and it burst into millions of pieces. The last thing he saw was blood everywhere.

All the pain he endured throughout the process of him becoming of who he is now was for nothing. He failed. He failed to become stronger. He failed to destroy the things that took everything away from him.

He failed **himself**.

He failed his **squad**. 

He failed at **everything**.

He only could hope that he could reunite with his Jackal squad in the afterlife. Is there even such a thing though?

He scoffed and then a surge of pain invaded his whole body.

Even now… even in death, he was still in pain. 

** _When will this end? _ **

_“Hang in there. I got you”_

What? Where is that voice coming from?

_Who is… _

** _Who is saving him? _ **

** **

He stared at the abyss ahead of him. His heart was beating faster at each passing time and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. A moment later, a flash of light appeared.

* * *

Everything was intense. The moment Gadget brought back Infinite, the whole Resistance began to have a panic attack. A stroke or… whatever!

Nonetheless, he was lucky that Sonic was there to keep everyone calm. The air in the meeting room was heavy as they waited for Silver and Amy to tend the jackal.

Gadget glanced around the room to check on each member. Team Chaotix wasn’t there. Thank the chaos or it will be overwhelming. Team Dark was loitering around at one corner which Gadget wishes that they went on G.U.N. missions rather than being here. Tails was busy with the computer for some reason. And there was Knuckles who looked really displeased at Sonic as they discuss among the two of them.

_Great_…

A moment later, Silver and Amy entered the room. Gadget was relief and hurriedly went to talk to them.

“How did it go?” Gadget asked.

Silver simply smiled and nodded. “He’s all good and patched up”

“The wound on his chest was cut deep” Amy added. “But it didn’t affect any of his vitals. So, he should be able to rest without much pain. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Gadget.”

“No. Thank you for being able to help.” Gadget smiled sheepishly at Amy as she returned a worried yet sincere smile.

“So, what are you going to do with him?” Silver asked Gadget.

“Now that we’re on the subject” Knuckles begins as everyone turned to his attention. “I’d suggest we put him in prison, deep within our base. We can’t have him roam free or it will cause a serious panic attack among the citizens.”

“What? _Why_?” Sonic spoke out. “He doesn’t have the Phantom Ruby anymore. He’s basically an average Mobian who probably has a temper tantrum for losing the battle right about now. I’d say, we give him a chance to fix everything he destroyed. Call it his redemption arc.”

“This is not a comic book, Sonic” Knuckles grunted as Sonic snickered. “Did you forget that he beat the shit out of you? Because of him, you were captured and tortured for six months!”

“True…” Sonic tapped his chin and then shrugged. “But even though I was tortured for six months, all Zavok did was shove me a nasty dry cereal with orange juice instead of milk! Yuck. Now, I want my chilli dogs.”

_Wait, what? Really? _Gadget blinked. Most of the Mobians in the room had the same baffled look. But Knuckles had the most dumb- founded expression on his face.

“You’re… joking, right?” Knuckles questioned him.

“I don’t know? Am I?” Sonic smirked as the red echidna grumbled. Sonic turned to face everyone. “What do you guys think about this?”

There was a moment of silence. Everyone glanced at each other with uncertainty. Gadget knew that not everyone would agree on this but the feedback was otherwise.

“Sonic is right.” Silver broke the silence. “We probably should give him a chance. But with thorough observation that is.”

“Yeah, I agree” Amy nodded. Amy turned to look at Gadget. “I mean, in the past, some of our greatest allies were Sonic’s enemies.”

“Really?” Gadget never heard of this story before.

“Yeah…” Silver chuckled in embarrassment while scratching his head. “That would be me. I… tried to kill him once.”

“What? You?!” Gadget turned to look at Silver in bewildered.

“Surprise?” Silver grinned.

Rouge laughed and finally joined in the conversation. “It’s not just him, wolf boy. Shadow here did the same thing.” Rouge pointed her finger at Shadow who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Gadget had known Shadow and Sonic were arch-rivals but never to the point where Shadow tried to kill him. He just considered them as two hedgehogs that pitted themselves in a quill measuring contest every time they meet. _They’re like old married couples. _

“And let’s not forget about you, Knuckles” Amy gave a smug face at the red echidna.

“What!? That was different!” Knuckles protested.

_Whoa… even their commander? _Gadget was at awe.

“Different situation but same concept” Sonic simplified. “I gave everyone a chance and made new friends. Heck, I gave Eggman so many chances and he still wants to take over the world. He is not even in prison right now. So, what makes Infinite any different?”

Gadget couldn’t believe what he just heard. Somehow, there was a bit of hope that he may be able to make his former enemy as a great ally. Even though Infinite did a lot of horrible things which is something that he cannot forgive but giving Infinite a chance would boost everyone’s morale a little. With everything that’s going on within the last six months, joining the Resistance made him feel burned out and tired. It’d be nice to see some positive changes. 

While Knuckles was speechless at Sonic’s opinion, the blue hedgehog turned to his fox friend. “What about you, Tails? What do you think about all this?” No reply as Tails was so fixated with the computer. “Tails?”

“Here it is!” Tails triumphed and made everyone startled. “O-oh, sorry. I found some files about Infinite”.

He displayed the information onto the big screen. It perked everyone’s interest and got closer to the giant monitor. Tails started to explain as he tapped through each files.

“While I was looking up about the Phantom Ruby during our infiltration at Eggman’s base, I uploaded some files into my drive for something important later.” He then tapped a button on the keyboard. “It seemed to me that Infinite was originally a captain of a mercenary group called the Jackal Squad. He’s real name is Zero the Jackal and he was born in a small village in the desert”.

“Hold on, wasn’t that area had a high poverty rate? People still live there?” Amy pointed out while looking disbelief.

“Yeah, it seemed so” Tails replied.

“Infinite must have a tough life.” Gadget mumbled.

If anything… it was **desperation** that might have led him to join a mercenary group and probably helped Eggman. That is what Gadget assumed.

Gadget looked up to see more files of other jackals as Tails displayed on the monitor.

Their status stated… ‘**_deceased_**’.

Gadget’s heart sank. “What happened to them?” he asked Tails.

Tail’s ears folded backwards. “The files said that they died in an accident in one of Eggman’s base. Infinite was the only jackal that survived since he was on another mission”

_Desperation _and _loss _that led Infinite do what he did which resulting in more pain while adding to his pain from his old life and ended up becoming ‘_Infinite’_.

_Sonic ‘Forces’ him to think deep_.

Yeah. Now, Gadget has a solid reason why he should give Infinite a chance. He even recalled the words that Infinite told him on their first encounter at the bridge in Metropolis.

_“I will teach you fear, then pain…!”_

Fear and pain… is that all he knew? Gadget thought. He could just add some sprinkle of happiness and a dash of fun to cover up all the edginess. Now he’s just thinking randomly at this point.

“Hey, Shadow” Rouge turned to the black hedgehog. “Wasn’t this one of Eggman’s base that you’ve destroyed?”

Shadow’s brows furrowed. He slowly came forward and looked up at the pictures available on the screen. His eyes widen a little. “No wonder I’ve seen that jackal’s face anywhere…”

“Is that why he came after you in the first place?” Rouge asked. Shadow simply crossed his arms and looked down as though he was deep in his thoughts.

Before anyone could ask any further questions to him, Sonic spoke out. “You were there? This is surprising. What’s the story? What did you do to him, Shadow?”

“Are you accusing me of something, faker?” Shadow snapped and shot a glare at Sonic.

“I was just asking! Chill out!” Sonic held up both of his hand with hostility.

Gadget knew that Sonic was teasing him but it wasn’t the best time to poke fun right now. Luckily, Silver was aware of the situation and flew over before standing between them.

“Cut it out, you two.” Silver protested.

Sonic simply shrugged while Shadow grunted irritably as they turned their backs from each other. Gadget noticed the slight emotion in Shadow’s eyes before his face turned into his usual blank expression. Was it… guilt? What _actually _happened?

“Well, I can’t say I’m not convinced” Knuckles commented. He turned to Gadget with an approval smile on his face. “We’ll give the guy a chance then”

Gadget didn’t realize that he was making a giant smile. He nodded, feeling grateful towards his commander.

“The other Resistance members might not like the idea.” Knuckles warned him. “But we’ll have to observe him from now on. _Chaos_ knows what he’ll do when he wakes up. By then, we’ll find some other options on what to do with him”. Knuckles concluded their discussion and everyone seemed to agree with his statement.

But the satisfying conclusion dies off when an alarmed popped out from the giant monitor and everyone’s attention reverted back to the screen.

“It’s code blue!” Tails tapped on the computer for further information. “It’s coming from Infinite’s room. H-He’s awake!”

That quick!? Gadget was alarmed. It was too soon! How is he going to handle him?

“I got this” Silver reassured everyone and flew to the door.

“W-wait, Silver!” Gadget caught up to him. “L-let me help since I’m responsible that he’s here!”

Silver nodded and signalled him to follow him. Gadget hoped he was prepared for this.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Camsen02 ["The Illusion of Living"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458631/chapters/41111096), inspiration of Infinite-is-a-jackal-and-he-is-cute scene.


	2. Devil Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

He was **_NOT_** prepared for this.

The moment Gadget and Silver opened the door, Infinite almost clawed him and Silver had to restrain the jackal with his psychokinesis ability.

“Release me, hedgehog!” Infinite snarled at Silver as held him up in the air.

“I will if you stop struggling! _It’s no use_ fighting!”

“Fuck, no!” Infinite continued to hopelessly struggle. “I was supposed to die! I didn’t ask to be saved! Who in the _fucking _right mind would save their enemy!?”

“L-look! Just calm down, okay?” Gadget said nervously. “I was the one who saved you. You were badly injured when I found you and I couldn’t just leave you there to die!”

“How _fucking_ noble…! But I don’t believe that kind of bullshit! With all the things I’ve done to you and your Resistance lot, you just want to torture me, don’t you?!”

“_No!_ No, I don’t!” Gadget corrected him. “We won’t do anything to you, I promise! I just… wanted to talk! Just do us a favor and calm down.”

Infinite’s brows furrowed. He growled before he stopped struggling. “_Fine_.”

Gadget signaled Silver to release him. Silver was reluctant at first but slowly descend the jackal to the bed. He released him and Infinite flinched the moment his body was dropped onto the mattress.

“I’m going to kill you someday…” He mumbled in pain.

_Thankfully not today_, Gadget thought. He sighed before turning to Silver.

Gadget requested Silver to leave the two them since three Mobians in a room won’t do the jackal any good. Silver seemed like he disagrees. Nonetheless, Silver respected his decision. Gadget smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Silver took a quick glanced at Infinite before walking away and exited the room.

_Here we go. _

* * *

Infinite couldn’t comprehend the situation he was in. Why would the damn wolf save his life? Did the wolf pity him? The idea of it made his head boiled. His pride was tarnished, his power was taken away, he feel exposed because has no mask on and having his enemy took pity on him was humiliating.

Infinite watched the wolf took a stool and placed it at his bedside before sitting down. He waited for the wolf to speak.

“So… how do you feel?”

“I feel as though the deep depth of Tartarus is mocking me for being saved by the lights of you” he answered cynically as he continued to glare at him.

How he wishes he could claw him. But with the state of his body now, he was aware that wish won’t come true any time soon.

“I’m going to assume you’re feeling better” the wolf scratched his head.

Since the conversation wasn’t going anywhere, Infinite grew impatient and took the initiative to directly ask the core of everything happening to him.

“Why did you save me, wolf? I have nothing in me to give you or your pesky Resistance. Did you pity me? Is that why you save me? Then you should get rid of that foolishness.”

The wolf grumbled in frustration. “First of, I have a name and that is Gadget the Wolf. Second, I didn’t save you because I pity you” He then paused for moment before continuing. “I saved you because… I thought you deserve a chance”

_A chance?_ Infinite must be hearing this wrong. Why would someone give him a second chance after all the things he did?

“I’m not buying this bullshit. You’re saying that after everything I’ve destroyed; you’re actually giving someone like me a second chance? How naïve can you get?”

“I know, I know” Gadget sighed. “But I just thought ‘why not?’ Leaving you to die won’t make the world any better. The best option is giving you a chance and we’ll help you go through with all this. Make the world a better place by making you help us fix everything.”

“The world has never been better” Infinite mumbled before he realized what he just said. He shook his head. That was a sign of weakness and he wasn’t going to show it to the wolf. He tried to sit up straight and keep a steady gaze. “I don’t need any help. I don’t trust you at all. Has anyone ever taught you that you can only depend on yourself and no one else?”

Infinite wished he did after what happen to his former squad. They depended on him and also each other but they ended up losing their lives because of him. He narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze to somewhere else.

* * *

_“The world has never been better”_

How Gadget wished he didn’t understand that. After seeing through his private files, he knew the jackal has gone through a lot in life. He didn’t want to mention about it or else Infinite would feel a lot more hostile than he is now. Gadget decided to pretend he doesn’t know anything until Infinite was ready to slowly open up to him.

_A wishful thinking_, he knew. But it’s baby steps.

“Alright” Gadget cleared his throat. “Since you say that, there are other options available for you.”

He noticed the jackal’s large ears twitched. _Good, he got his attention_.

He held his hand up. Gadget flipped his first finger. “Option one is throwing you into the cold dark cells under the Resistance Base and you might never see the surface again” He then unfolded his second finger. “Option two is throwing you into the streets and let the citizens chase you silly for destroying their homes” and finally, he held up his third finger. “Option three is throwing you a chance to change yourself and help us rebuild the world which is what we’ve discussed just now”

_A redemption arc._ That is what Sonic said during the meeting.

Infinite seemed to be taken aback by the choices that Gadget laid out.

“Since when you are this snarky, wolf? Last time I remembered, you were a coward who couldn’t utter a single word.” The jackal gritted his teeth with irritation.

That was because he joined the Resistance. And Gadget seemed to feel proud of it. “Well, Infinite? Which options will you choose?”

The jackal growled.

_He was still stubborn_.

Gadget sighed. “Listen, I believe no one was born evil. I don’t think you’re evil so that’s why it would be great if you could think about this. The… option three”

Infinite seemed to be frustrated as he scratched his head irritably before slumming his body back on the bed. “Fucking _fine_, I’ll think about it.”

Gadget was thrilled. A giant smile was carved onto his face.

“Wipe that smile off your face” Infinite said in annoyance. “Or I'll claw you.”

Gadget’s mood went to the other side of the spectrum. This is going to take a while. He knew gaining his trust would be a challenge. This is what he signed up for and he won’t back down. He’ll see this through no matter what.

* * *

Infinite couldn’t believe himself that he’d succumb to the wolf’s devil contract. He crossed his arms and mumbled grumpily before Gadget spoke out.

“Anyways, do you want something to eat? It’s almost lunch time” the wolf offered.

Infinite still thinks this is an act of pity.

“No”.

But unfortunately, his stomach failed him and releases a loud growl. He could feel his cheeks burning a little when Gadget snickered.

“Alright. I’ll get you something. Be right back” Gadget stood up. Infinite watched him walked to the exit until he stopped midway.

“Oh, and if you ever try to escape-…”

“I’m not a fucking idiot” Infinite cut him off and the wolf smiled nervously.

“R-right! Anyways, sit tight.”

The wolf finally exited the room and Infinite was able to breath normally. He rested his head properly onto the pillow and sighed.

He might as well go along with this since it’s obvious which options he’ll choose.

It’s not like he has anything to _lose_ now.

He immediately shut his eyes as his chest tightens. It must have been the wound but… **_It only hurts if he lets it._**

* * *

Gadget didn’t expect it would go well. Yet, he managed to convince Infinite to think about it. He entered the room with a tray consisting of two bowls of soup and two glasses of milk. He looked up to see Infinite sitting up from the bed. Was he napping?

“I brought you potato soup” Gadget sat where he placed the stool in the first place and offered a bowl to Infinite.

Infinite’s eyes narrowed. “You put poison in there, didn’t you?”

_How hostile can he be!?_ Gadget rolled his eyes and exasperatedly sighed. He pulled back the bowl and took a spoon on the tray to scoop the soup. He shoved it in his throat.

“…”

Nothing happened. _Of course, nothing happened, obviously._

_ _

Gadget offered the bowl of soup once more. Infinite stared at him skeptically before taking the bowl. Infinite then held up his hand as a sign to give him a spoon. Gadget snorted and gave him the spare spoon. Both of them started to eat their respective lunch quietly.

To Gadget’s curiosity, he took several glances to make sure Infinite was enjoying his food. And to his surprise, he caught a glimpse of him with a small smile on his face. His chest fluttered.

Gadget wondered if he ever had good food throughout his life. The soup was nothing special but it seemed to him that it was enjoyable enough. What did he eat while he was in the mercenary squad? Or did Eggman ever fed him properly?

Now he sounds like a mom worrying about her child.

_Urgh._

But the thought of it made him misses his mother now.

* * *

“It’s rude to stare” Infinite spoke out and it jolted Gadget to his senses.

“S-sorry… just don’t mind me”

“Why are you here, wolf? Shouldn’t you be eating with your other Resistance members rather than sitting here with your enemy?”

“I was assigned to watch over you on the first shift. The other members will switch with me when my shift ended.”

Just _fucking_ great. Infinite wished he didn’t ask. It was already annoying to sit this through with the wolf but the rest of the members in the Resistance? They were treating him like he was a lost child.

He drank his milk.

“Oh, by the way, Infinite. The milk is poison.”

“**_PFFFT!_**”

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to infinitethejackal ["Project Infinite"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179200/chapters/38925284#workskin), inspirations of the Soup Scene.


	3. Simple Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to sneak in a Persona 5 reference because I love Persona 5. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

It’s been days Infinite was under the surveillance of the Resistance. Unlike the other Resistance members, he grew more accustomed and more tolerance when it comes to Gadget. Most of the time, the wolf would come into the room around lunch time and they have lunch together. There are times during night, he would come in and play some games with him while the rest were either the grey hedgehog or the pink hedgehog that would check on his health condition. On occasional times, it would be the blue hedgehog that comes to check on him and crack jokes with him. He hated Sonic but at least it wasn’t Shadow and he was glad he didn’t have to meet him.

Infinite gave a boring stare as he held up two old maid cards on his hand. Gadget seemed to be so focus on the game as he only have one card in his hand; the old maid. It’s almost the end game and the wolf takes this _way_ too seriously.

“Any time now, wolf” Infinite stated impatiently.

“It’s a lot easier if you weren’t that much of a poker face” the wolf pouted. Somehow the sight of him made Infinite glee internally. _Is he seriously enjoying this now? Enjoying his company?_

The wolf finally picked his card from Infinite’s hand.

“Ah hah!” but Gadget’s triumphed face turned into a sour one. “Urgh! I got the old maid” He slumped his face on the bed.

“That’s five on zero. You lose again” Infinite scoffed. “You suggested this game and yet your face was too obvious to read”

“How do you do that?” Gadget abruptly lifted up his head to look at him.

“What?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

“How do you like… make that blank face?”

Infinite looked to his side as he thinks and then shrugged. “Don’t show any of your emotions to your opponent, it’s a sign of weakness. But I don’t expect a Mobian like you is capable of doing so.”

In truth, it was easier when he had his mask on. He cursed the wolf for removing his mask when he tried to save him. Without realizing, Infinite’s hand slowly found its way to his own face and his fingers gingerly touched his scar.

_“Your face looks fine…”_

“Huh?” Infinite was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Gadget. The wolf looked flustered.

“I-I mean-… Never mind! You didn’t hear that.” the wolf then started to pick up all the cards on the bed and put it back into its box.

For someone who showed a lot of emotions, he can be perceptive. That was one thing that Infinite found annoying about the wolf. It might have been their time together in this small secluded room that the wolf was able to read him in the slightest change on his face. _Wonderful._

“Anyways, are you hungry? Want some supper?” The wolf suggested.

Infinite narrowed his eyes and sighed. “Whatever”.

* * *

Gadget felt like he was able to achieve progress with Infinite. He was already got used to his angsty presence. Well… he hoped the jackal feels the same.

_Another wishful thinking_, he thought.

He came back into the room with two Twinkies in hand. “Here! This is all I could find though”

“What’s this?” Infinite brows furrowed as he took the Twinkie from Gadget’s hand. He watched the jackal examined the snack.

“It’s bread with cream” Gadget clarified brightly. “Try it”.

Gadget demonstrated as he opened the package. He pulled the bread out and took a bite. His face lit up at the sweet taste of the bread in his mouth.

Infinite blinked sceptically before mirroring Gadget’s action. He pulled out the bread from the plastic and took a bite. Even though his eyes did not indicate any emotions but his ears were a dead give-away. His large ears perked up the moment he took the bite.

_This is nice_, Gadget thought. As they both finished snacking, Gadget noticed some cream underneath Infinite’s mouth.

“Uhh… Infinite?” Gadget spoke out. “You got a little something on your face. Here let me get that” Gadget pulled out a tissue from his utility belt and scooted closer to the jackal.

For the first time, he saw a flustered expression on Infinite’s face and the jackal quickly swiped his hand away. “Don’t touch me, wolf! I can do it on my own” Infinite snatched the tissue from Gadget’s hand and wiped the cream from his face.

“S-sorry… it’s a habit” Gadget smiled sheepishly.

_Yeah_, it was a habit between him and his twin brother, Gizmo. Every time they ate snacks together, his twin always had the messiest face and Gadget always had a spare tissue to help him wipe it off. It’s what eldest do, he guessed.

Gadget eyes narrowed. Come to think of it; _what happened to him?_

But Gadget’s ears perked up as he heard a knock on the door and Knuckles came in. He heard a snarl coming from Infinite. He guessed he wasn’t fond of the red echidna.

“Sup, Rookie” Knuckles greeted him. Gadget blinked confusedly and took a quick glance at Infinite before joining Knuckles at one corner of the room. “It’s already been two weeks now and Silver told me that his condition is already stable. I think it’s time to _wake up, get up and get out there_.”

“R-right” Gadget didn’t expect this discussion would come soon. “We did decide that he’ll be staying with me”. He turned to Infinite who was staring at the both of them while raising an eyebrow. “You heard us, right?”

“I’m not deaf if that’s what you’re asking” Infinite narrowed his eyes.

Well, of course he heard them. What’s the point of having big ears in the first place? Gadget thought while feeling a little silly towards himself.

“Good, what’s your decision?” Knuckles went ahead and asked the jackal directly.

Infinite looked to the side as if he was thinking. He tapped his finger on the bed sheet several times before returning his attention back to them. “Option three”

“Option three?” Knuckles looked confused. Gadget realized his Commander didn’t understand what Infinite meant. But Gadget felt relief to hear that Infinite decided to give himself a chance.

“He’ll be staying with me! That’s what he meant.” Gadget clarified to Knuckles.

“Oh? Then, okay!” Knuckles blinked quizzically before shrugging away. “By tomorrow morning, make sure you’re ready to take him. But…” He turned to Infinite with a serious face. “But, the Resistance will keep an eye on your behaviour. If anything happens to the rookie, we’ll be the one to find you first. And if you ever try to run away…”

“I fucking get it, _red riding hood_” Infinite cuts him off and growled.

Knuckles twitched in annoyance. He was already cracking his fists and it alarmed Gadget. He quickly shielded Infinite from Knuckles field of vision.

“C-commander” Gadget said nervously “Thank you for worrying about me. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him. You can count on me” He saluted.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow before breaking into a chuckle. “You’re good, rookie. You’re good.” Knuckles patted his shoulder before turning to the door. “Good night” He waved and exited the room. 

Gadget didn’t realize he was acting giddy as he made light jumps at where he stood.

“You’re happy” Infinite said with an unamused expression on his face. “It’s making me want to barf.”

Gadget’s mood went 180 degree once again.

_The jackal is a bonafide killjoy_, he sighed. But it didn’t matter at this point. This was the next step in rendering Infinite towards his _redemption arc! _

_Yeah_, this is definitely sound like a comic book now.

But to be very honest, Infinite didn’t trust him and Gadget was aware that he didn’t fully trust the jackal either. What if he clawed him in his sleep? He shook the thought away and turned around to face Infinite with a nervous smile. Infinite raised his eyebrow.

“Anyways, tomorrow morning, I’ll be taking you to my apartment and you’ll be staying there with me” Gadget explained.

“Goodie” Infinite mumbled grumpily.

“But for real though” Gadget added. “Once you start settling in, if you feel like you want some fresh air, you’re free to go out and do so. But I need to be there with you since that’s my duty. But I’ll make sure to give you plenty of space, don’t worry! I won’t treat you like a prisoner. It… It won’t make any difference between option one and option three…”

Gadget noticed Infinite’s eyes softened a little before turning back into a blank face. Infinite seemed like he was about to say something but the jackal closed his mouth immediately.

_Oh, well._ Gadget can’t force him.

“See you tomorrow, Infinite” Gadget waved at him before exiting the room.

* * *

Infinite couldn’t sleep that night. In fact, he had a hard time sleeping under his enemy’s base for the last two weeks. The only time he was able to sleep was when he accidentally dozed off while Gadget was around.

_Why_? He wondered and eventually scoffed. The wolf must have been so harmless and boring for him to sleep in his presence… _Right?_

The door slowly cracked open and a familiar pair of red ears was sticking out.

Well, _speak of the devil… _

He paused. Wait, was it time already?

“Infinite…” The wolf uttered his name softly.

“I’m already awake…” Infinite twitched irritably.

“Oh?” Gadget poked his head with a dumb-founded face. “So-sorry, I know it’s early but I thought we could get out before dawn. It’ll be easier for you to walk through the streets without anyone being suspicious towards you.”

Why would the wolf go through such length to sneak him out like that? Infinite was fully aware that the whole Resistance knew he was alive. It’s a matter of time before the whole world receives the same news especially when they’re planning to make him help rebuild the things he destroyed.

Infinite grunted as a reply.

Gadget’s eyes lit up and walked into the room with a large paper bag in his hand.

“What the hell is that?” Infinite asked.

“Clothes…! It’s a bit cold outside, so it’s best if you could put some on”

Infinite scanned Gadget. He was wearing a green sweater under his gears. _Ah, no wonder_.

Gadget gave the bag to Infinite and he pulled out what was inside. There was a black jacket, black pair of gloves, black and red shoes and… his scarf?

“Oh, I thought you wanted your scarf back so I didn’t allow the others to throw it away” Gadget commented.

_Urgh_, why is he being so _considerate_…?

Infinite held his scarf close to his chest. His eyes narrowed.

This is what was left in his old life. From the day he was raised in a poor rural environment to becoming the ultimate mercenary of the Jackal Squad, then a dangerous _weapon_ Eggman created and ended up as… as _nothing_.

He closed his eyes tightly before opening back up. He wrapped the scarf around his neck. He wore the jacket and then put on his gloves. He buckled his shoes and steadily stood up on his feet. He looked down solemnly as he slipped his hands into the jacket’s pockets.

With that, he followed the wolf and exited the room.

The unknown life that was offered to him at the brink of his death awaits him and Infinite wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. 

* * *

Ever since they left the Resistance Base, Infinite was quiet and followed Gadget through the dark streets without any complaint. He looked kind of depressed…

Gadget turned around in alarmed when Infinite started to cough. He seemed out of breath. It must have been fatigue or a side effect of the Phantom Ruby. Or… probably because he was bedridden for two whole weeks without any exercise.

“H-hey! Are you okay?” Gadget asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, wolf” Infinite growled as he gripped the fur on his chest.

This is kinda bad. Good thing he brought his grappling wire.

“C’mon. Why don’t we swing through the city? It’ll be a lot faster and less tiring” As he was about to grab the jackal’s wrist, Infinite withdraw and took a step back.

“I said I was fine! Let’s just keep walking” Infinite continued to walk forward while shoving Gadget aside.

Gadget twitched. As much as he wanted to wait for him to open up, he was **_not_** going to deal with that kind of stubbornness. Gadget swiftly grabbed Infinite’s wrist the moment he passed by him and shot his grappling wire to the air.

“What are you-… **_ARGH!_**”

They flew off to the sky. Infinite’s face became obviously alarming and it got worse when he looked down. They were basically far off from solid ground.

“**AUH, _FUCK_**!” Infinite hold onto Gadget’s arm tightly and he accidently plunged his claws into his skin.

“Ouch! Watch the claw!” Gadget whined.

“Fucking put me down!” the jackal screamed. Gadget’s mind clicked.

“**Ok.**”

He let’s go.

“**_WAAAHHHH!_**”

And Infinite was plunged into his ultimate fall.

Gadget rolled his eyes while smirking before shooting his grappling wire once more and catches him. Infinite clings onto Gadget tightly while closing his eyes before they landed safely onto a floor of a building.

“We’re here” Gadget announced and checks on Infinite’s condition. His face was baffled, his fur was bristled and his hair was a complete mess. _Perfect._ He slowly puts down the poor jackal to his feet.

Gadget peered into his face and smiled. “So, how are you feeling? Still tired?”

Infinite’s baffled face instantly turned into utter annoyance. He held his fist in front of Gadget and flipped his middle finger.

_He’s fine_, Gadget snickered.

Infinite is now under Gadget’s watching eye. He will make sure to keep the jackal’s spirit up. That’s a promise he made to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shout out.


	4. Dawn of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadget is such a cute dork. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

Gadget and Infinite walked inside the house and took off their shoes. It was a good thing that Gadget was able to clean up the house last night or it’ll look like a complete disaster in front of the disaster he created on the jackal.

Gadget showed his house to Infinite. There was the typical living room with a long couch, TV and a coffee table. There was also a small kitchen with a counter dividing it and the living room. There’s a hallway next to the kitchen which led to four doors; Gadget’s room and the store room on the left while the bathroom and the extra bedroom on the right. The extra bedroom will be Infinite’s room from now on.

“Oh, right! Look at the time!” Gadget rushed through the living room and stopped in front of a large curtain. “I have something to show you. Come closer!”

“What is it this time…?” Infinite expressed his displeasure. “If it’s one of your tricks, I’ll claw you _for real_”.

Gadget chuckled nervously but still signalling him to come closer. The moment Infinite came forward, Gadget pulled away the curtains and opened the sliding door to reveal a gradient sky consisting of orange and blue colour. Up ahead was a beautiful sunrise reflecting the wide blue sea.

The warm sea breeze entered the living room and brushed their fur. Gadget smiled as he walked out from the living room and into the balcony. Infinite followed him behind. Gadget took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Nice view, right?” Gadget said pleasantly but there was no reply from Infinite. He took a peek at the jackal and he saw a warm smile carving onto his face. Infinite mismatched eyes were fixated at the view and his white hair was flowing with the wind.

Gadget felt like his chest was fluttering. So, this is how it feels like to make someone smile_._ It was a good feeling for Gadget… probably in a long time especially when the smile was placed onto a lonely face. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea to see this thro-…

** _PUSH._ **

** **

_Eh? _

** _EH!?_ **

He was pushed off from the balcony!

** _HOLY MOTHER OF CHAOS!_ **

** **

Gadget quickly fiddled his gloves and shot out his grappling wire. His fall was stopped and he was dangling on the air. Gadget blinked confusedly before looking up to see Infinite poking his head out from the railing.

“I’m surprised you didn’t scream in terror” Infinite scoffed.

“What was that for!?” Gadget shouted. “Were you really planning to kill me all this time!?”

“And get myself killed by your commander in the process? **_No!_** If I knew you were going to fall and die, I wouldn’t have pushed you, wolf. You have that wire of yours to save your own ass.”

_Then…?_

“That was my revenge for letting me fall for 5 seconds! So, we’re even!”

_Oh… _

“Umm… okay!” Gadget continued to dangle.

“…” And he was still dangling.

“Umm… do you want breakfast?”

Infinite’s ears twitched in annoyance before he pulled back his head. “_Fuck_, no! I’m tired!” the jackal shouted before slamming a door.

* * *

Infinite curled himself into a futon that was left lying around in the bedroom. He lay down for **_hours_** while staring dead-pan at the wall.

His body was aching everywhere. He thought it was better to walk through the city rather than swinging.

_True_, it was faster but it didn’t make it better! He was tired from screaming. But the most annoying thing of it all, is when he pushed the wolf from the balcony, the fool was still kind enough to make him breakfast.

** _TOO KIND FOR HIS OWN GOOD_ ** _!_

_But he skipped breakfast and rest in anyway. _

He sighed heavily. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but decided not to because he knew what would happen if he sleeps. On top of that, this room feels foreign to him. As if as though he doesn’t belong here.

_Yeah_, he **_doesn’t_** belong here at all.

Yet, the wolf welcomed him into his home.

_For what?_ Because he believed in _second chances_.

He was wasting his time on him. He was a lost cause.

Infinite’s chest tightened. It hurts somehow. Why? What is this feeling he kept harbouring since he left the Resistance Base? Before he could find the answer by himself, the door swings open and he jolted.

“It’s lunch time!” The wolf announced cheerfully.

“You’re so fucking loud!” Infinite snapped at Gadget but his anger died down when his stomach growled. He could feel his cheeks burning. Infinite wanted to just punch his own stomach right now.

Gadget snickered. “Not as loud as your stomach”

Gadget invited him out to the kitchen counter. Infinite walked out of the room and took a seat on one of the stools near the counter. Gadget fetched their lunch from the microwave before placing it in front of him. Infinite examined the food.

“It’s military food” Gadget clarified. “That’s all I could find right now. I hope it is good enough for you”

Everything he gave him was actually a lot better than just simply _good enough_. He remembered he had to eat grass when he was a child.

Urgh… _horrible memories._

Infinite massaged his forehead before taking the spoon and started eating. Gadget joined in as he took a seat on the stool next to him.

“Do you want to play more card games after this?” Gadget asked.

“Don’t you have work to do back at the Resistance?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

“_Nah_, I want to make sure you’re settled in before coming back to work”

He was _definitely_ wasting his time. But… Infinite figured he might as well give the wolf some gratitude. It’s… It’s the least he could do.

“Thank you”

“Eh?” Gadget gawked.

Infinite gritted his teeth. _Don’t make him repeat himself_.

But fortunately, the wolf shrugged it off.

* * *

It’s been three days that Infinite started living with him. Well, not exactly _living_ but more like lying around in his room, watching TV in the living room and play games with the wolf. Basically, eat and sleep. At one point, he wondered when the wolf was going to take him out and start _‘rebuilding’_ the world thing.

“I’ll leave the keys here, Infinite”

“Huh?” Infinite immediately sat up from lying on the couch and turned his body to see Gadget at the front door.

“Where are you going?” Infinite asked curiously.

“I’m going to the Resistance Base for a while. I’ll be back within… three hours. Give or take.” He turned around and opened the door. But before he walked out, he turned his head to look at Infinite. “Don’t break anything”

“You’re just going to leave me like that?” Infinite expressed with a mix of disbelief and skepticism.

Gadget smiled. “I trust you”. He shut the door behind him and the house was quiet.

Infinite blinked. _He… trust him?_

* * *

_“I trust you”_

Gadget was going to keep repeating those words to convince himself he did. Infinite didn’t seem like he was ready to do any work. Or more specifically, Gadget hasn’t prepared the necessary gears for Infinite to work alongside him. He was too busy helping other people nowadays that it slipped his mind to ever think about it. Even when he was taking shifts in looking out for Infinite while he was bedridden.

But Gadget _did_ set up a sensor on the door just to make sure he knows that the jackal did step one foot outside.

Oh, wait. He didn’t set up a sensor at the balcony.

_Nevermind._

It’s a good thing that jackals can’t fly…

“Here you go, buddy! The workshop is all yours” Tails expressed brightly as they entered the Resistance’s Workshop.

… _Except for Tails though. He is one mysterious fox who simply can fly with two tails._

“Thank you” Gadget expressed his gratitude before Tails left him.

Gadget listed down every gears and wispons that might be useful for Infinite. He unfolded several blueprints onto the work desk. Gadget wondered what type of weapon that was suitable for a jackal.

Or is it okay to just let him use his claws…? Because _that’s_ a **_deadly_** weapon.

“Working hard, wolf boy?” Rouge came into the workshop and then she stopped at one place as she glanced around the room. “That’s odd. Is the infamous jackal not with you?” 

“O-oh!” Gadget wasn’t expecting her. “He is at my house now. I don’t think he’s ready to do work. I mean… I’m working on his gears so that he’ll be prepared to do work.”

Rouge giggled. “That’s nice of you. Between you and me, I’m glad that he wasn’t thrown into the cellar or off the streets. It would be a waste of a pretty face”

_Pretty face?_ His cheeks flushed a little. Yeah, he did have a pretty face but that wasn’t the whole point! He shook the thought away. “What brings you here, Rouge? Aren’t you supposed to be on a mission or something?”

“I just did” Rouge chuckled and pulled out several pieces of papers. “I was supposed to give this to the jackal boy but I’m sure you’ll be thrilled too. Take a look.”

Gadget stared at Rouge quizzically before taking the papers from her hands. He started to read and his eyes widen. He shot a disbelief expression at her.

Rouge nodded in delight.

“I… I can’t believe it! But who gave the orders, anyway?” Gadget asked.

“Knuckles and Amy were the ones responsible. Initially, it was supposed to be Espio and his team but Shadow took the initiative to carry the task” Rouge explained.

“Why…?”

“Well… it seemed to me that the grump felt a little guilty” Rouge looked down and sighed. “To be honest, Shadow is a good lad and he is probably the only Mobian among us who can relate to Infinite. So I hope you understand.”

Gadget’s ears folded backwards. As much as he wanted to know more, it’s better to let slide for now.

“Thank you, Team Dark” Gadget smiled at Rouge.

“No, thank _you_. I was able to find really beautiful treasures while I was on that mission”

“O-oh…?” Well, Gadget didn’t expect that one.

“Well, I won’t stop you from doing your work. Carry on, wolf boy” Rouge turned her heels towards the door. She waved at him before walking out from the workshop.

_Now, back to work._

“Gadget!” Silver poked his head out from the door.

Gadget jolted. “_Y-Yeah?_”

“Are you busy? Espio needs an extra hand on the construction site right outside”

“Oh! Okay, I’ll be right there” Gadget puts on his utility belt and ran out from the workshop with Silver.

* * *

Infinite was going to _die_ out of boredom. He sighed, frustrated. He jumped out from the couch.

It’s been three hours already and the wolf hasn’t come back.

He started walking through the whole house. He noticed Gadget’s bedroom door was ajar. Infinite stood at one spot for a moment.

_He did say not to break anything._

He shrugged and entered. He glanced around the room while walking. He had several tools on his desk. He stopped to take a look at his desk and found a photo. Infinite raised an eyebrow as he stared at the photo.

There was an older teal male wolf, an older red female wolf and a pair of younger male wolves which matched the parents’ fur colour. The red younger wolf must be Gadget.

_This must be his family. _

Infinite’s face turned dark. Gadget was a chatter box most of the time but he never mentioned anything about his family. He initially thought he was living on his own.

Did something happen to them? Are they missing?

** _Was Infinite responsible for his missing family?_ **

His chest tightened again and he decided to walk out from the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He still couldn’t understand the pain in his chest. Was it the side effect of the phantom ruby? The grey hedgehog did inform him that he was fine.

Infinite sighed.

For the past few weeks, one of the things he couldn’t understand was Gadget’s intention. The wolf decided to give him a chance and right off the bat; he treated him like he wasn’t his enemy anymore. Infinite doesn’t deserve this treatment.

He _doesn’t._

After everything he did, after everything he destroyed. After everything… he took away from him…

The pain in his chest became worse and his stomach started to act up as though he wanted to throw up. Infinite groaned painfully as he slides down against the door before sitting on the floor. He sat there for quite a long time and the quiet atmosphere became awfully uncomfortable.

“What’s taking him so long?” Infinite murmured. It’s been more than 3 hours and he hasn’t come back yet.

Is he… _worried_ about the wolf?

“_Fuck…_” he cursed at himself. He can’t be worried about him. The wolf was capable of taking care of himself. The time he pushed him off the balcony was _solid_ **proof**.

Yet…

_“If anything happens to the rookie, we’ll be the one to find you first.”_

Infinite’s face twitched in absolute annoyance. It’s official; he despised that echidna.

* * *

“I think that’s the last one” Gadget reported to Espio.

“Thanks for your help, Gadget” Espio smiled in gratitude.

Then, there was a thundering sound coming from afar. Both Mobians looked up to see the sky was getting dark and the Columbus cloud started to flash several lightning.

“It’s about to rain” Espio looked at Gadget with concern. “You better make haste. You’re living with the jackal now, right? Shouldn’t you be getting back to him? It’s been like more than four hours. It will be troublesome if you left him alone for too long.”

“Yeah… I should” Gadget smiled guiltily as he fiddled his fingers together. Then his mind clicked. “Wait, what!? Four hours! I should be really getting back”

Espio nodded and bid him farewell.

Gadget pulled out a stick and activated it. The stick constructively turned into an umbrella. Gadget started brisk walking but he stopped as his sensor remote vibrated.

Gadget’s heart sank. _Did Infinite walked out from the house? **Chaos, no!**_

Forget walking! His swinging through the city now! With that, he disregarded the idea that he might get struck by the lightning.

* * *

It’s **fucking** pouring. _Great!_

Infinite looked up at the dark sky as the raindrops fall down rapidly onto his fur. He was outside and **_lost_** as he tried to find his way to the Resistance Base. He couldn’t recall the route just because he was swinging on air in terror three days ago. Also they were walking during dawn…

_Of course, he couldn’t recognize anything._ What was he thinking when he tried to search for the wolf?

And to top it all off, it’s raining right now. Infinite looked down and sighed in defeat. There was no point in finding his way to the Resistance Base with this weather. He turned his heels to the direction of Gadget’s apartment and started walking.

Moments later, the rain started to pour heavier. Since he was wearing a baggy black sweater, he pulled the hoodie over his head and started to increase his pace.

As he walked through the street, there were Mobians looking at him suspiciously. He glanced at the eyes that stared back at him. His ears twitched with every murmurs and cries invading his sense of hearing. The anxiety inside him rose with every broken buildings, streets and properties he saw as he walked by. His hands became colder, his chest tightens and his stomach churned. Even though he was wet from the rain, he could feel his sweat running down onto his face.

What is this feeling? Why is it getting worst? Is it fear? Is it pain?

Is it…. **_guilt?_**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shout out.


	5. Lost and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama begin!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

The air started to feel heavy. He was suffocating. _Hyperventilating._

He doesn’t **_belong _**here.

He shouldn’t be **_here_** in the first place.

His eyes darted around his surroundings. The buildings, the streets, the stares and the cries! Everything around him was making him suffocating.

With every step he took, he increases his pace. He walked… and then brisk walked. Before he realized, he was running. **_Sprinting._**

_From who…?_

There was no one chasing him. Yet he felt like spikes and daggers were thrown at his direction. Why is this happening to him? It’s as though the whole world thinks he was better off **_dead. _**No one wanted him alive! **NO ONE**!

** **

_Yet…!_

The wolf gave him a second chance.

The wolf wanted him to live and he is the only Mobian who was foolish enough to waste his time for someone like him.

And _yet…!_

Even after everything he did, whether being out of control or shouting at his face, even the time he pushed the wolf off the balcony for playing pranks on him and also finding out his family might be missing because of him…

_Yet…!_

_“So… do you want breakfast?”_

The wolf was still kind to him.

_“I trust you”_

He was kind enough to trust him.

_“Want to play card games?”_

He was kind enough to keep him company.

**WHY…!?**

He doesn’t deserve it…! He doesn’t deserve his kindness. His kindness was like a double-edge sword to him. It was pleasant but it was hurting him at the same time.

** _AND YET…!_ **

** **

_“Infinite!”_

Out of nowhere, Gadget swings over the building and landed in front of him. Infinite skitted abruptly and was able to stop himself from bumping into him. He almost fell to the ground but the wolf caught his fall as he reached out and grabbed his hand.

Gadget looked at him with a worried face. “Are you okay, Infinite?”

_And yet_…

Every time he hears his voice, all those feelings were washed away.

Infinite looked down and sighed. “Yeah…”

* * *

It was a good thing that Gadget recognized that fluffy tail anywhere. He brought back Infinite to their apartment but their journey back was quiet. As he closed the door behind him, Infinite spoke.

“Are you going to report about this?” Infinite said with his back turned to Gadget.

Gadget scratched his head as he looked to the side. “Well, _no_… but why were you outside? Getting some fresh air or something?”

“Yeah, right!” the jackal snapped. “You took your goddamn time to come back here! So, I had to walk out and find you! And I ended lost and wet!”

_Wait, what? _Gadget blinked while looking baffled.

“Were you… worried about me?”

“No!” Infinite growled with annoyance. He hastily tried to take off his shoes but struggled with the laces as he continued to talk. “Your Commander gave me a warning, remember? If something…! If something happens to you…!” He continued to struggle with his shoes “I will… I will…” He then snapped. “What the **hell** is wrong with these shoes!? Get off-…**_AH!_**”

And then he tripped.

**THUD!**

Gadget stared at the fallen Infinite who laid flat on the floor…

…before he threw a **_major_** tantrum.

**_“AAAAHHHH!!!”_** Infinite slammed his fists and feet on the floor repeatedly. Gadget took take a step back as he stared horrifically.

The jackal stopped abruptly and went motionless for a few seconds before mumbling underneath.

“**_Fuck_** _my life…_”

Gadget sighed in relief and chuckled afterwards. “I think you need a nice bath”

“Just leave me be, wolf…” Infinite grumbled in reply.

“Alright, alright. Then, stay still”

Gadget maneuvered himself around Infinite and put away his gears in the living room before going straight to the bathroom.

Infinite was _definitely _worried about him with the way he immediately snapped at him. It was the first time he saw him with full of emotions. Gadget laughed softly.

Gadget was worried for nothing.

It seemed like he doesn’t need to install the sensor. Infinite _did _wait for him for 3 hours. He had the right to go out and look for him since they both needed to stick together. Gadget felt guilty now. He shouldn’t be keeping him cooped up like this. He’d better get started on his gears soon.

Gadget dipped his hand in the water. It was a good thing that his heater was still working or else he would have to use his wispon to create fire and boil the tub.

_Probably not the best idea to do so since it might burn down the whole house._

It’s either that or he have to find extra towels to keep the jackal warm and **_not_** get sick in the process.

Gadget came back to fetch Infinite. _Whoa, he really did stay still._ The jackal was at the _same _spot with the **exact **_same _position he left him.

He rolled his eyes while he smiled. “Alright, get up”

“Hah? What are you-…”

Before Infinite could react, Gadget already started peeling off his jacket, his scarf, his gloves and then his shoes.

“Whoa! Hey! What the fuck are you-…!”

Gadget gathered all his strength and lift the jackal onto his shoulder.

“_GAH! _Put me down, wolf! How are you this fucking strong!?”

Infinite retaliated but Gadget quickly carried him to the bathroom to avoid getting clawed. He then dropped the jackal into the tub and a loud scream flooded throughout the house.

“What the **FUCK! **It’s **HOT!**”

_Good thing his neighbours weren’t around_. Gadget sighed.

“Now you’re just being _way_ too dramatic” Gadget twitched in annoyance. “Fine, just give me a second to adjust the temperature”

Gadget kneeled in front of the tub and opened the tab. He then dipped his hand into the water. The jackal immediately got flustered.

“Hey! Don’t stick your hands so freely!” Infinite splashed around before pulling his legs closer to his chest. At this point, both of them are already wet.

_Is he embarrassed about it or something?_

“Our bodies are covered in fur and we’re both male Mobians to boot.” Gadget reassured him. “So, technically, we’re naked all the time. So there’s nothing to worry about it!”

The jackal didn’t make his comeback. Gadget glanced at Infinite and found the jackal’s face was beat red.

_Oh, whoa…_ He didn’t mean it that way!

“A-anyways” Gadget said as he tried to control his burning cheeks. “I hope the water is better now” He stood up without waiting for Infinite to answer. He took off his glasses and put it away on the sink. He then takes a shampoo and a stool with him before putting it behind the jackal.

“What are you doing?” Infinite turned his head to look at Gadget.

“I’m going to wash your hair”

“Oh, _fuck_ **no**! I can do it on my own!” Infinite was about to pull himself away but Gadget grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to him.

“Just relax and let me do the rest. This is my way of apologizing for making you wait” Gadget then began scrubbing his hair and Infinite slummed into the tub in defeat while making light bubbles in the water. 

Gadget smiled and hummed away as he started to apply shampoo. He held a batch of hair and gently pulled. And then another. And then another.

“This is ridiculous” Infinite mumbled.

“Mm-hm” Gadget hummed.

“This is humiliating”

“Mh-hm…”

“This is torture”

“**_Sigh_**” Whatever Gadget do for him is considered _torture_.

“Do you enjoy this?” Infinite asked.

“Well…” Gadget thought for a while before replying. “My brother, Gizmo and I used to do this when we were little. So, yeah, I do enjoy it”

“What…” Infinite seemed like he was trying to find the right words. “What happened… to your brother?”

_Where did that question come from?_ Well, Gadget didn’t mention anything about his family to anyone. It wasn’t necessary to talk about it. _Ever since…_

“I don’t know… I lost contact with him” 

_Ever since the war started…_

Gadget narrowed his eyes. He was too busy working with the Resistance that he didn’t have time to think whether his family was fine or not.

But… _he hoped they are. _

Gadget didn’t want to harbour any dark feelings or negative thoughts. It won’t make any better now that he is housing with Infinite. What he needed to do is focus on what’s going on right now.

But at this point, Gadget realized he misses his family. Especially his mother.

_“In every story, there will be a villain. But a villain is just simply a broken hero.”_

_Yeah_, it’s something that his mother said when she reads one of those fairy tale books for him and his brother. Maybe that’s why he acted a bit naïve when he decided to save Infinite. 

Gadget looked down at Infinite. He was resting his head on his knee with a solemn look on his face.

_He really looked broken… _

Gadget slowly cupped his hands onto Infinite’s head and gently pulled it up for him to see. Their eyes met. _Rouge was right._ He has a pretty face. With his mismatched eyes and soft long hair… who wouldn’t think this was the very same jackal that took over the world. He really must have gone insane for him to be _this_ comfortable around him.

Gadget smiled. “Welp… all done!”

“Good” Infinite pulled away his hands from his head. “Now, **GET** the **FUCK OUT**!”

* * *

Gadget was kicked out from the bathroom and left Infinite to finally have his space. It irritated him that the wolf just simply pulled his head up and looked at him with those eyes. He felt his heart was about to burst out from his chest.

_What kind of feelings are these this time!?_

But… it didn’t overshadow the feeling of guilt he just realized he had. Because of him, the wolf lost contact with his family.

_It was his fault…_

* * *

Once Infinite finished his bath and went inside his own room, Gadget took a bath next. Afterwards, he prepared dinner. It was the usual military food.

As he waited for the microwave to heat the food, his communicator flashed a red light in the dark living room. He raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the living room and picked up the communicator from the coffee table. He was reluctant to answer but he ended up pressing the receive button.

“Hello?” Gadget greeted while being uncertain of the unknown caller. His mind clicked the moment he heard a familiar voice.

“Gadget?”

“Gizmo? Is that you?” Gadget couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This voice belongs to his brother. He can’t mistake it! The caller then replied which confirms it.

“Gadget! Oh, thank the chaos! I did it-.. Whoa!” Gizmo sounded so excited that he almost fell from his chair or something. But he recovered from that. “Whoops…”

Gadget was overwhelmed by confusion and excitement knowing that his brother was safe and sound after the war. “How were you able to contact me?”

“I had to calibrate the communication device and install this whatcya-ma-call-it. Then, I found a knick-knack that could receive signal-... No!” he exasperated the moment he knew he was getting off topic. “That's not the whole point! How are you!? Are you okay? You join the Resistance and all and and-...!” He then took a deep breath. “Chaos, it's been so long since I heard anything from you! How dare you just run off and ended become a hero!”

Gadget made a light-hearted laugh. Oh, how he misses the way his brother just chatters away without giving him any room to reply all of his questions.

“Wait, is this bad timing?” Gizmo asked nervously.

“Well, in fact, you’ve actually caught me at the right time” Gadget replied warmly. “Anyway, what’s up? How are mom and dad?”

There was a sudden silence on Gizmo’s side before the tone of his voice turned serious. “Gadget. I have... bad news. It's about mom.”

Gadget’s smiled turned upside down. The anxiety inside him started to wail up before his heart dropped the moment he hears the news.

“She... She’s gone”

“What...?” Gadget’s whole world was falling apart right in front of him. Somehow, there was a crack in his heart and the pain started to find its way inside of it. “How...! How did this happen?”

In an instant, it was as though a dark entity was consuming his mind. Gadget kept wondering what the cause of her death was. Did she die because of the war? Did Eggman’s robot raid their home? Did… Infinite…

** _NO!_ **

He told himself that he wouldn’t harbour any of those feelings inside of him. What good will it does to him? He will be no better than anyone else! _Wanting revenge and all of that…_

“Listen, Gadge…”

** **

Gadget was snapped out from his mind as he heard his brother’s sadden voice. Gizmo started to explain what happened to their mother. Gadget dark expression was washed away and became a gloomy one. With each moment, his eyes began to water yet he held it back. It was enough for him to at least utter some words to his brother.

“I wish...” Gadget’s voice was strained. “I wish…! I could have saved her first…!”

“No, Gadge” Gizmo reassured him. “If anything... Mom was proud of you for saving everyone and brought back peace again. I know I do…” He then paused a little before continuing. “So, if you ever plan to come and visit us... We'll visit her resting place together.”

“Alright… Thanks, Giz. Goodnight.” Gadget sighed and ended the call. He held his communicator closed to his pained heart. He never thought he would see the day he lost someone important to him.

“_Wolf_?”

Gadget was startled and quickly turned around to see Infinite standing behind him, right at where the light from the kitchen ends.

“O-oh! Infinite!” Gadget quickly puts down the communicator on the coffee table. “How long were you waiting there?” He tried to hold a steady gaze at the jackal because Infinite looked like he had something to say. But the sadness was overwhelming him so he didn’t ask what was on his mind. Instead he continues to go along with it.

“For... a while.” Infinite answered. He looked to the side before he continued. “Who was that?”

“O-oh!” Gadget tried to smile. “Believe or not it was my brother! He managed to contact me somehow and I was happy to hear that he was okay.”

Infinite looked down and crossed his arms. “If you're happy then... why are you shedding tears..?”

Gadget blinked. He then felt a tear running down his cheek. Gadget made a quick turned and wiped his tears away before turning to Infinite and readjusting his glasses.

“I actually... lost my mom.” Gadget chuckled sadly.

“Your… mother?” Infinite echoed.

“Yeah...” Gadget couldn’t hold it in at this moment. He cleared his throat and made a final attempt in carving a reassuring smile. “Sorry. I guess I don’t feel like having dinner right now. But you can go ahead and eat since I’ve already prepared it for you.” With that, he started walking passed Infinite with his face down before entering his room. “Good night, Infinite.” Gadget slowly closed the door behind him.

Gadget leaned against the door and slowly slides down before sitting on the cold floor. All he could feel right now were more tears falling down onto his face. He curled himself into a ball and hugged his legs. He rested his head onto his knee before he started sobbing.

_“Mom was proud of you for saving everyone and brought back peace again.”_

Even though Gizmo says that, Gadget couldn’t save _her_.

* * *

Infinite couldn’t sleep that night. He always had sleepless nights but this time it was different. Gadget didn’t bet another eye on him the moment he mentioned about his lost mother.

_Was he… responsible_?

The idea of it made his chest hurts. He rubbed his forehead by how frustrating it was that the wolf was able to force a smile while they had that conversation. Gadget looked like he was hiding something... 

Infinite heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the digital clock that was placed beside him. It was 4.30 AM.

_Yeah, another sleepless night… _

Infinite decided to get out from his room and take some fresh air at the balcony. Going out in the streets was out of the question because of what happened yesterday.

Infinite walked through the living room and stopped to open the sliding door only to find out it was locked.

Why the hell did the wolf even locked the sliding door? Sure, it was night time but no one’s going climb up to his house _this_ high.

Infinite turned around and his eyes landed on Gadget’s gears on the coffee table. He rolled his eyes and walked to the table. He started to search around the keys in his utility belt but only to simply pick up a device that has a time displayed on the screen.

_4.36 PM…_ That’s weird. It’s 4.36 AM right now. He checked back at the clock on the wall.

_Yeah, it is definitely 4.36 AM._

Infinite examined the device before he pressed one of the buttons. Out of nowhere, his ears perked up when he hears a clicking sound coming from the front door. He raised an eyebrow before walking to the front door. Right there and there, he stopped and stood at one spot.

_His heart sank. _

At the corner of the bottom wall, there was a device installed. It didn’t take a genius to understand what it was.

How ironic. _The saddest thing about betrayal was that it never came from your enemies_. 

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to infinitethejackal ["Project Infinite"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179200/chapters/42757415), inspiration of the bath scene.


	6. Gadget VS Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. And the mini comic is simply ambitious. So many characters I have to color-
> 
> A fair warning though, this chapter contains violence and implied suicide. It might not be obvious or depicted as to be taken seriously... but just in case! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

He clutched the device in his hand. His chest hurts, his head was boiling and his stomach was churning.

It was _obvious_ to him that Gadget didn’t trust him at all.

If he did, he wouldn’t have done _this._

_Yet_, he believed in him when they returned home when he lied about trusting him.

_Yet_, he kept smiling at him every time he shouted at his face when he tried to bathe him.

** _YET… _ **

** **

He didn’t blame him for taking away his family.

_His mother…!_

She might have died during the war. The war that **_he_** started…!

**AND YET…!**

_“You can go ahead and eat since I’ve already prepared it for you.”_

**WHY!? **

He couldn’t understand his intention. He couldn’t understand where his kindness coming from. Does the wolf actually believe that wasting his time on a jackal like him would make any better? He should have been left to die. He should have left him right there and there. So that he won’t feel these emotions.

This… This…

**THIS GUILT…!**

Infinite’s head started throbbing, his heart started aching and his body started trembling. All these emotions, all these thoughts and all these moments since the past few days… He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t comprehend it anymore. **_He doesn’t deserve it anymore._**

With that… all hell broke loose.

* * *

Gadget jolted from his sleep the moment he hears Infinite screamed. Disregarding his worn out eyes, his face was truly baffled. Gadget exited his room and opened the lights to the living room. To his surprise, Infinite was holding his wispon and was pointing it at-….

“HOLY FU-…!”

Gadget bolted himself towards Infinite and tackled him to the ground.

“What the-…! Wolf!?” Infinite was as shock as he was. Gadget quickly straddled him and pinned both of his hands.

“What are you trying to do!? Kill yourself!?” Gadget shouted at his face.

“**YES**!” Infinite made an attempt to struggle himself free.

“**CHAOS, NO**!” Gadget quickly snatched away the wispon and immediately stands up while making several distance between them.

“Stop… getting in my _way_” Infinite gritted his teeth as he glared at him.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong, Infinite” Gadget was confused. Infinite was fine last night but how come he’s getting out of control again?

_Don’t tell me_, Gadget began to think. _It was the call last night?_

Gadget gulped and made an attempt to comfort him. “Infinite… whatever is on your mind, we can talk about-…”

“Stop it!” the jackal snapped. “Stop being so _fucking_ annoying! You didn’t trust me in the very beginning yet you treated me with your senseless kindness!” Infinite threw Gadget’s remote sensor device to the floor.

_Chaos, he shouldn’t have installed that. _

“And then you kept going and going!” Infinite continued as his face was full of rage and confusion. “I treated you poorly and I took away your family! I don’t need all this treatment anymore! You should have left me to die, wolf!”

_Oh, chaos!_

He knew that call was the source of everything happening right now! Gadget should have explained it to Infinite! It didn’t matter whether Gadget wasn’t feeling good at that moment, he shouldn’t have left Infinite hanging and let his mind dragged him into an abyss of torment. 

“Infinite! Listen to me-…”

“**No!** _You_ listen!” Infinite pointed the wispon that Gadget was holding in his hands. “Undo your _fucking_ mistake and end me already. None of this wouldn’t have happen if you just left me to die! You might have got your revenge and I would have got what I deserve!”

Gadget panicked. There was no way he can talk this out now. He can’t comfort him at this point. What should he do? Gadget was not a professional therapist! He was a soldier! Even though he was not trained to be like the soldiers in the movies but all these people do are getting yelled at, enduring the mental and emotional pain with physical pain, and… and… getting taunted for being weak…! 

Gadget mind clicked. His sweats slowly drip from his face and he slowly opened his mouth.

** _“You’re weak” _ **

A **_dead_** silent finally invaded the room.

It took several seconds before Infinite reacted.

_“What did you say?” _

“You heard me.” Gadget said nervously. “I said you're _weak_.”

Infinite snapped. “Say that again, wolf!”

_Chaos!_ What was he trying to do? He was aggravating the jackal! The very same jackal who tried to kill him!

But…

If talking to him won't budge, then exchanging fists would be the next option!

_So, let's do this! _

Gadget pulled every gut inside of him and made a firm stand. “You're weak, Infinite. In fact, I don't need a wispon to beat you. I can just punch you and you’ll be out cold already!”

Gadget lightly threw the wispon aside and it ended up safely among the boxes behind the couch.

_Good, _Gadget felt relief.

Now he needed to make sure that the jackal has his full attention on him instead of self-destructing using anything dangerous inside this house. It’s time to use his _trump_ card.

“You're acting cocky now!” Infinite glared at him.

“I could say the same thing to you! Calling yourself _Infinite_! How ironic!” Gadget prayed internally before digging his own grave. “The fact that you used to be called **_Zero the Jackal_**!”

“Whe-...” Infinite’s eyes were wide in disbelief before it immediately turned into rage. “Where the **_hell_** did you get that information from!?”

“Doesn’t matter!” Gadget dismissed him. “Can't you see? From Zero to Infinite and back to Zero. No matter how I look at it. You're **_weak_**. You kept complaining about wanting to die and how everything is going against you. You can't even stand up on your own feet and fight back!”

_There is no turning back._

Infinite growled louder. “I can fight back! I can even just punch you in your _fucking _face!”

“Then prove it! And maybe... Just maybe...! I'll take back what I said about you for being **_weak!_**”

_There is **definitely** no turning back._

Gadget already lost someone important to him. He can’t lose someone right under his watch. _Not anymore. _

“Well!?”

There was another moment of silence. Gadget clutched his fist. Please get mad! Please get mad! Whatever happens… just let it all out!

Infinite's growl started to get louder and louder. Gadget’s body stiffened. 

_Here he comes._

“I'll show you...” Infinite gritted his teeth. “I'll show you that I'm _not_ weak!”

_(Cue the Infinite theme song…!)_

“Bring it on, jackal!”

Infinite lunged himself towards Gadget. Gadget holds up both of his hands like a sumo wrestler. Waiting for the major _impact_.

Here we go, _here we go,_ **_HERE WE-... GAK!_**

The jackal tackled him to the ground and started sending punches to the wolf. Gadget shielded himself with his arms. He prayed that his opponent didn’t use his claws. But _mother of chaos_, he spoke too soon. Infinite slashed him right above his left eye.

_That's... _

_That's gotta leave a scar... _

_Time for a counter attack!_

Gadget kneed Infinite to the stomach and the jackal groaned in pain. Gadget used both of his hands to launched Infinite backwards with full strength, making the jackal landed on the floor roughly.

“Ah hah!” Gadget abruptly hopped back on his feet with triumph. “How you like that!?”

Infinite slowly rose to his feet. His face was definitely pissed. “You think this funny! Well, fuck you! This is torture!”

“How is this torture!?” Before Gadget could get any answers, Infinite grabbed the sensor remote device from the floor and threw it right at him. Gadget flinched and dodged it, letting the device smashed to the wall.

“Every day I had to endure this pain! This fear! And now, this…! This guilt inside me!”

“Guilt!?” Gadget echoed confusedly. “What are you-... **_SHIT!_**”

Infinite threw a vase across the room and Gadget ducked. The vase was smashed to the wall. Gadget popped right back up on his feet.

“What are you guilty about!?”

“Everything! Everything that I did for the past six months!”

“That's-...!” Gadget’s face turned alarmed. “**_CHAOS!_**”

Infinite threw a radio and Gadget ducked again. It smashed to the wall into pieces.

“Then forget about it!” Gadget shouted as he stands up. “What matters is now!”

“Exactly! It haunts me now! And it gets worst when you still try to be kind to me while your mother died because of me! Because of the war I started!”

“You got it all wrong!” Gadget snapped and protested. “She died because of a disease!”

“Wha...?” Infinite abruptly stopped and looked at Gadget with those bewildered yet confusing eyes.

Gadget finally took a deep breath and explained. “Eggman built a factory nearby my old home. My mom was affected by the radioactive air while the rest of us were healthy. We managed to move out from that place but I’ve decided to move the city alone to find some sort of cure. But it truth is… I couldn’t accept the fact that there was no chance for her to live. So, she died two days after the war ended and that's it.” There was a strain in his voice but Gadget tried to continue. “I was too busy to think about my family while I was at the Resistance. So it was not entirely your fault…” Gadget shut his eyes before opening it back up and looked at Infinite. “If anything... It was me who is at fault! Do you understand!?”

Gadget took a deep breath once more and exhaled. He looked down sadly before he looked up as Infinite spoke.

“You... You are so... Why... Why are you so...!” Infinite seemed to be lost for words. He held his head as if he was enduring some sort of pain before he burst out. “I hate you!”

He ran straight towards Gadget and swings a punch but Gadget blocked it. Infinite then immediately swings another one with his other hand and Gadget didn’t have time to react before he feels the impact. Gadget groaned as he took a step back and steadied his feet.

“I hate everything about you!” Infinite continued to express his rage. “You’re too naïve, too kind and too much of a fool for this god forsaken world!”

Infinite swings a kick but Gadget quickly grabbed his foot and pulled the jackal towards him before he shoves him backwards with his shoulder. The jackal landed to the ground once more.

“You know what!” Gadget rubbed his sore shoulder. “I hate you too! You’re _way _too angsty, _way _too dramatic and you **_curse_** a lot!”

Infinite ears twitched in annoyance and he slides his foot across Gadget’s leg. Gadget’s whole body flipped and he landed on the floor roughly. Infinite immediately stood up and launched himself towards Gadget but Gadget pulled back his feet and kicked the jackal. Infinite was pushed back and he almost lost his balance.

“But, Infinite” Gadget slowly stands up as he tried to regain a steady breathing. “Even though you’re all that, I _like_ you for whom you are.” He then smirked. “So, you can call me naïve all you want, you fluffy _dipshit._”

Infinite looked at him with a pained face. He clutched his fist tight as he shut his eyes. He then walked to the TV and tried to lift it up. It made Gadget panicked.

“No no no! Not the TV!” Gadget fiddled with his gloves. He shot out his grappling wire and the wire tied around Infinite's hand. “Stop! You'll hurt yourself!”

“**_No!_** You should stop!” Infinite tugged the wire but Gadget tugged it back as he continued “You can't save me, wolf! I am a lost cause! There is no second chance for someone like me! No one believes that kind of shit!”

Infinite pulled the wire once more but Gadget hold his ground and tried to pull it back.

“Some people do! I do!” Gadget gritted his teeth as he endured the strength of Infinite’s pull on his side. “And I've seen it with my own eyes! Among Sonic and his friends!”

“What are you talking about!?” the jackal grunted as the wire tightens on his wrist. At this point these two idiots are playing tug of war now.

“Knuckles was enemies with Sonic and now he is my commander.” Gadget began and it made Infinite looked at him with a blurred face. Nonetheless, he continued. “Silver tried to kill Sonic in the past and now he is one of the Resistance’s powerful ally! And Shadow…” He noticed the uncomfortable face that Infinite displayed at the mere mentioned of Shadow’s name yet he still continued. “Shadow and Sonic were rivals and they still are! But every now and then he will be the one who come and help us when we needed him the most!”

Infinite seemed like he couldn’t comprehend with the stories that Gadget told him. Yet, he continued to listen.

“They're here with us because Sonic gave them a second chance! Do you understand where I'm going with this? Our allies were our former enemies and we don't mind welcoming another one! I'm welcoming you! With opened arms! What say you, Infinite!?”

Infinite looked at him, speechless. Then his face turned pain as he closed his eyes. They were still holding their ground, pulling at the end of the wire at their respective spots.

“Infinite!” Gadget gave his final attempt in reaching out to him. “I’m giving you a second chance! Because… because **_you deserve it_**!”

Infinite finally snapped his eyes opened.

Not in rage…

But_ acceptance_. “Alright, alright! I _fucking_ get it!”

But the sappy moment had to cut short because the wire **_snapped. _**

“Eh?” Infinite and Gadget made an utterly dumb-founded face.

With no time to react, both Mobians flung to the opposite direction of the room before landing on the floor. Both of them grunted loudly. _Together._

** _“Urgh...”_ **

“I think I broke my back.” Gadget whimpered. “And my wire…”

“You'll pay for that, wolf.” Infinite rubbed his sore head. “Ten folds!” before resting his head back on the floor. “Uuurgghhh….”

Gadget slowly sat up and tried to retract his broken wire but his glove started to produce small statics. Gadget was apprehensive and tried knocking his gear roughly. Before he realized, the wire fidgeted and shot out, making the wire flew across the room and tied the jackal's wrist once more.

“What the-..!” Infinite exasperated and sat up. “Would you do something about this!?”

“I-I'm trying!” Gadget tried to fiddle with his glove once more but it only got worst. “Oh chaos-…!”

In a split second, the wire pulled both of them to the middle of the room

** **

** _“BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_ **

And their body collided.

** _SLAM!_ **

Both Mobians dropped flat on their backs and sprawled on the floor. _Ouch…_

* * *

“I hate that wire of yours” Infinite complained while looking at the wolf with an annoyed expression.

After the whole fight, Gadget had to patch both of them up. Yet, Gadget tended to him first before he tended to himself. This wolf is such a selfless fool that Infinite had to give up and accepted the way he is.

“Well, that's okay.” Gadget chuckled “I'll make something different for your gears.”

“What? Gears?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! I'm actually making gears for you so that you'll be well-equip to do work.” He then fiddled his fingers together. “I'm sorry. You must have been bored sitting around and doing nothing. I should have just bring you along to the Resistance Base and let you work with something else while the gears are being prepared.”

Infinite sighed. “Whatever. I won’t be going there in this state and I won’t be any useful since I'm...”

_Weak._

“…not strong enough” Infinite averted his eyes from Gadget. “It’s probably why you needed to prepare the gears for me.”

“What? No!” Gadget protested. “I was lying when I said you’re not strong! I was actually trying to make you angry so that whatever is bottling up inside of you will come out!”

“What the fuck…?”

“Listen, you're strong, Infinite!”

Infinite was taken aback by that statement.

“You're _really_ strong. Both outside and inside. You survived a fatal death. You pack a good punch without the help of the Phantom Ruby and you even endured this much pain throughout your life. And...”

Infinite blinked confusedly. _Throughout his life?_

Gadget paused as if he was trying to find the right words but he gave in. “You'd… probably know how to fight better than anyone else since… you used to be a mercenary…”

Infinite was urk. “Where on Mobius did you know that?”

“I... We...” Gadget was flustered but he answered guiltily. “The Resistance happened to find some files about you and your squad. Sorry. _Breach of privacy_. I know...”

“Urgh...” Infinite placed a hand on his face and rubbed his forehead.

Gadget then looked down and continued to talk with a more comforting voice. “But the point is… that you're not weak.”

Infinite paused and turned to look at Gadget. Their eyes locked and Gadget smiled at him.

“And believe me when I say that you're strong, Infinite. I can't wait to see the day that I'll be able work alongside with a strong partner like you.” Gadget slowly came closer and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Infinite.... For being here and alive...”

Infinite was speechless. No one was ever this grateful of him being alive. All this time, he endured the pain, the fear and also the guilt all on his own. But there was one person who wouldn’t mind reaching out for him and bath him with… with kindness. Before Infinite realized, a tear fell down on his cheek. And then more teardrops fell down.

Slowly, the light from the sunrise entered the living room from the balcony. With the warmth smile from Gadget and the warmth atmosphere from the outside, it’s as though the whole world was welcoming him.

Gadget gave a light chuckled as he watched him tried to wipe away the tears. The wolf slowly closes the distance between them, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. He could feel that wolf was also shedding tears as he felt dampness on his shoulder fur. Infinite rested his head on his shoulder and draped his hands onto his waist.

For the past few days, all he could understand that the wolf did nothing but giving him so many chances. So many chances he wished that it was given to another person rather than him. But this time, he accepted it. He found something that could fill up this _empty space_ inside of him. The empty space in his chest that was once placed by the Phantom Ruby but now… a _beating heart_.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shout out.


	7. Shining and Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, there is some gruesome scene up ahead. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

Infinite ended up in somewhat a dark place. He glanced around to find any life forms present. But out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He snapped his head around to see a jackal with gruesome peeled face, looking at him with nothing but hollow eyes. No eyeballs… just tears of blood pouring out from the eye sockets and the mouth.

Infinite gasped and swiped away the hand that was holding him. He quickly took several steps back but only to bump into someone. He turned around and sees another jackal with the same gruesome face and eyes staring back at him. One by one, a jackal came forth from the shadows and tried to reach out to him with their skeleton hands. Infinite was surrounded as the jackals cornered him. His heart was racing and he was panicking. He pulled out all his strength and shoved everyone away. He quickly pushed through the crowd and ran. Without realizing, he ended up in a hall. He glanced around and saw a familiar figure.

_Gadget._

He saw his red tail lingered around before it disappeared as the wolf turned to a corner of the end of the hall.

** _Come play with me, Infinite!_ **

His ears perked up when he recognized Gadget’s voice calling out to him. Infinite ran towards the corner of the hall. But as he made his turn, his face was horrific as he witness the massive dead bodies lying around along the hall. He darted his eyes in horror when he sees blood splattering everywhere and the word _‘murder’_ written on the walls of the hall.

MURDER…

**MURDER!**

** _MURDER!!_ **

Infinite started to breath heavily and his whole body was trembling uncontrollably. He slowly took a step back but he felt a finger tapped on his shoulder. He snapped his head around and saw a button eyed Gadget with a sewed bloody lips smiling at him.

** _COME._ **

** **

** _PLAY. _ **

** **

** _WITH. _ **

** **

** _ME…! _ **

** **

* * *

Infinite gasped and jolted himself up from his sleep. He woke up from a nightmare. _In cold sweat._ His breathing was uneven and his hands were trembling.

** _This was why he couldn't sleep._ **

Even though he was feeling a little bit better with his state of emotions but there will be a time it still haunts him. The **_nightmares _**still haunts him.

The only time he was able to sleep peacefully… was when Gadget’s around.

_Urgh…_ He remembered how he dozed off when the wolf chattered away during his recovery time at the Resistance Base. He didn’t understand why but he felt… _safe._

He finally calmed down. This was _one_ emotion that he didn’t understand. Every time the wolf was around, he felt inside of him was at ease.

But the fact that the wolf was in the nightmare didn’t make him feel any better now. Infinite ended up sighing.

He decided to exit his room but he noticed Gadget's room was ajar. He took a peek inside and it was empty. The wolf probably hasn’t return home yet. He looked up to see the clock on the wall and it was past midnight.

_Here we go again_.

Should he do something about it?

But…

Gadget told him this morning to stay put. Even though both of them almost got in trouble by the red echidna because of the fight they had and how Gadget was badly patched up, the wolf managed to convince him. Or lie to him, who knows. The wolf promised him in two days that he would take him out and do some work.

So, basically, by _tomorrow_.

Infinite snorted. Why was he even worried about him? Is this how it feels like to feel attached to someone?

This…

Feeling of _attachment_…

**_Urgh_**, Infinite feels like he wanted to hurl the moment he felt his cheeks flushed at the thought of the wolf.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen to get some water, he heard a clicking sound coming from the front door. A moment later, Gadget finally came home with his shoulder slumming very low. Infinite watched him dragged his feet towards the living and one by one he puts away his gears on the coffee table.

“Wolf?” Infinite called out to him.

Gadget slowly turned around and looked at him with those droopy eyes.

“Oh... Hey, Infinite.” He smiled tiredly. “Why are you awake?”

“I... couldn't sleep.”

Gadget chuckled lightly. “_Again_? Always having trouble sleeping, eh? Do you have nightmares or something? Because...” He abruptly paused. “Hang on. I think my feet are failing me-…”

**THUD!**

In a split second, Gadget just collapsed on the ground. It took Infinite 5 _long_ seconds to register what was happening in front of him before rushing to him.

“What were you been doing all day?!”

“Swinging... Running… Brainstorming...” Gadget explained while Infinite tried to pull him up to his feet.

_Fuck, he’s heavy!_

Gadget continued. “Lots of headache... Lots of medicine for the headache...” He paused for a while and then chuckled underneath. “This floor is nice.”

Infinite sighed and gave up trying to drag the wolf to bed. He decided to enter Gadget’s room before coming out with his blanket and pillow. He lump it over on the wolf.

“Thanks...”

Before Infinite could walk away, Gadget was able to tug his fluffy tail.

“What the...!” Infinite gawked. He snapped his head around and looked down at the wolf with annoyance. “**_Oi_**...”

“Join me...”

“Huh?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

“Sleep with me…”

“Hell, no.”

“Please...” Gadget pleaded.

“No...”

“Pretty please...”

“Fuck, no! Are you drunk or something?” _Well… he did swallow a lot of medicine._

“Please... with cherries. _Lots of cherries_...”

“For the **_last_** time...!”

* * *

Infinite ended up sleeping with Gadget in the living room anyhow.

_Well, fuck._

But then, this is the least he could do for the wolf after everything happened between them. They fought and got a scar, he had to lie to his commander. He had to clean the whole house and now… he was working harder at work… for _him._

_Very kind… _

Infinite tried to close his eyes but the fear of the nightmare coming back made him decided not to. He sighed and tried to sleep on his side only to find out that the wolf was still awake and looking straight at him with those dead pan eyes. His heart almost jumped out from his chest.

“_Shit_...” Infinite cursed underneath. “I thought you were asleep.”

Gadget didn’t reply but instead he lifts himself a little, scooted closer and gave him a peck on the forehead. Infinite pulled himself away with his face feeling all burned up.

“What was that for!?” Infinite exasperated.

“If I can't sleep, mom would give me a kiss.” Gadget said with a tired tone in his voice. “It works like magic.” 

Well, he made it _worst_ for him.

Infinite stared at him as the wolf started to fall asleep and snored away. Infinite closed his eyes once more.

For Gadget to mention his mother, it shows that how much he misses her. He decided to let it slide and try to sleep. _For his sake._

… _For his sake._

* * *

_Funny… _

How this time Infinite was able to sleep in peace without any nightmares. Instead it was an odd dream where he woke up in a meadow and downhill was Gadget waiting for him. He waved as a signal to follow him.

Infinite raised an eyebrow and stood up to join him. Gadget ran and Infinite followed him behind. Without any hesitation, Gadget stopped in front of a tree that has a rabbit hole and jumped in. Infinite panicked and was reluctant to jump along. But Gadget somehow reached out to him and held his hand before pulling him inside the dark hole.

Infinite gasped as he fell. But he realized sooner he wasn’t just falling.

He was _free falling_.

He was _floating_…

Into a world where he sees clocks, teapots and rabbits surrounded him…

And odd land…

** _A Wonderland._ **

Below Infinite was Gadget who smiled at him as they fall together. Gadget gently pulled him closer to him and embraces him as they slowly landed their feet on the ground.

Gadget then took his hand and guided him to the exit of the dark room. Infinite finally saw the light and revealed a garden with a long table that was prepared for a tea party. 

Right there and there, sat several looking crazy Mobian, all enjoying their afternoon tea. It was all the members from the Resistance as well as… his former jackal squad members.

All of them waved at him and gave him a smile the moment he joined in. Gadget took a sit next to him. He offered him milk and bread with cream. Infinite felt embarrassed with the overwhelming _merry _and_ joy_ around him. Gadget chuckled and then pointed to a direction to where the Queen of Hearts finally arrived to the tea party.

To Infinite surprised, it was _Gadget’s mother_. She was a beautiful wolf that wore a large red love patterned gown. She greeted her son and then waved at Infinite with a warm smile. Infinite reacted bashfully while Gadget laughed at his reaction. He actually enjoyed their company.

Every single bits of it…

Before the dream ended...

* * *

The smell of food and the warm light bathing the living room made Infinite wake up from his sleep. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms wide. This was the first time he ever had a good sleep. A good _dream_.

_The goodnight kiss did work like magic._

* * *

“Good morning, Infinite! I made eggs for us.” Gadget announced the moment he noticed Infinite woke up. He watched the jackal yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Gadget didn’t remember what happened last night. All he remembered was collapsing onto the floor in the living room. After that, he woke up in the morning and found himself sleeping on the floor with Infinite. He must have troubled the jackal and he felt embarrassed about the idea. But nonetheless, he was glad that Infinite didn't seemed to feel bothered about it.

Infinite yawned once more. “Good morning... _Gadget_.”

Gadget’s heart skipped a beat and he accidentally dropped his spatula. Infinite flinched and looked up. Gadget stared at him with disbelief eyes.

“What?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

“You called me by my name.”

“Huh?”

“You called me by **_my name_**.” Gadget repeated.

“Yeah. So...?”

“You **_finally_** called me by **_my_** **_name_**!” Gadget expressed in excitement. He jumped over the kitchen counter and went straight to the living room. Before Infinite could even react, Gadget already tackled him into a hug.

“Ah, fuck!” He groaned loudly. “Get off! Are you really this much of a shit head every morning!?”

Gadget didn’t care. He was too happy! More baby steps to take. Another mission accomplished!

* * *

“I’ve been meaning to ask you the other day, Gadget. But…” the grey hedgehog seemed like he couldn’t find the right words to say. “But… since you were busy at that time so I didn’t ask until now… so…” he finally dropped the bomb. “What happened to your face?”

Infinite knew this would happen. Because of the fight they had several days ago, Gadget had a scar on top of his left eye because of him. Regardless, the wolf laughed away.

“Oh, I was swinging around the city. I didn’t realize where I was looking and I ended up bumping into a tree. And… fell down from a tree” Gadget grinned widely as he tried to hide the obvious lie that only Infinite knew.

Silver looked at him skeptically. He glanced at Infinite and Infinite held his breath. He tried to not make eye contact with the hedgehog.

_Shit. Wrong move. He’s going to notice! _

But fortunately, Silver turned his attention back to Gadget and shrugged. “Anyways, you finally brought back Infinite”

“Yeah” Gadget said brightly. He turned to looked at Infinite and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you with Silver. He’ll be able to find something for you to work”

“Huh?” Infinite blinked confusedly. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to meet Tails at the workshop… the fox with two tails, remember?”

“O-oh…” Infinite scratched his head.

“Something wrong?” Gadget raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing…” Infinite didn’t understand this feeling but it seemed as though Gadget could understand his uneasiness.

“Oh, don’t worry” Gadget made a reassuring smile. “Silver is one of those members who are friendly. I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up. Don’t misbehave!”

Infinite twitched. “Whatever, just go”

Gadget chuckled before he left him to go and meet Tails.

He felt embarrassed with how Gadget treated him like a child. He figured that he had been sticking with him for a bit too long that it was odd to be in a foreign place without him by his side.

“I haven’t properly introduced myself” Silver began as Infinite turned to him. “My name is Silver the Hedgehog. Finally to make your acquaintance and… in better terms, Infinite” Silver smiled at him awkwardly and held his hand for handshake.

“Likewise, I guess” He returned the awkward gesture. “Sorry… about the other day…”

“No hard feelings” Silver reassured him. “Anyways, there are things that needed to be loaded off at the loading bay. You can start from there. Follow me and I’ll show you the way” Silver levitated himself and he floated away, having Infinite following him from behind.

“How… are you doing that?” It has been bothering Infinite for quite some time now. Compare to the rest of the Resistance crews, Silver was the only one who has the ability to move objects with just his mind. No ruby, or emerald or anything to aid him.

“Oh? I came from the future” Silver explained. “Gadget didn’t tell you about any us, did he?”

“Well…” Infinite recalled some moments Gadget _did_ talk specifically about him. One of it is that he tried to kill the blue buffoon in the past. “Not _entirely_.”

Silver chuckled. “Well, I’ll tell you lots of stories while we work. Sounds good?”

Infinite made a small smile and nodded. He was glad that Gadget handed him over to a friendly face. Or else he would have to either deal with the hot-headed echidna or the annoying blue hedgehog. But he was **_more_** glad that he didn’t have to deal with Shadow.

* * *

“I’m sorry that you had to come over and look into this.” Gadget said guiltily as Tails examined the wispon on the work desk.

“It’s not a problem, buddy” Tails smiled. “It’s the least I could do for you since you helped Sonic… and also Infinite”

Gadget blinked and smiled. He didn’t expect that answer from him. For several days, half of the members of the Resistance were not too happy about Infinite being alive and working alongside with them. He was happy that Tails didn’t feel the same. He continued to watch the fox did some readjustment and tweaks before he finishes.

“I think that should do the trick.” Tails pats away his hands together. “Have you tried powering up with wisps on this?”

“I did, except for the ivory one. Because I had a problem making the wispon withstand the amount of voltage that the little guy produced”

Tails scratched his chin. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to test it out now. It should be able to endure it and create a powerful electrical blow.”

Gadget’s eyes lit up and he nodded. He called out one of the ivory wisp that was lingering around the workshop and it flew over to their side. Gadget signalled it to do its magic. It saluted and produced electrical power from its body. It flowed down to the wispon and the wispon reacted abnormally.

Tails panicked. “Uhhh… Gadget!”

Gadget watched apprehensively before he decided…

…It wasn’t the **_best time_** to stand around and wait to be electrocuted!

He quickly turned his attention to Tails who looked absolutely terrified. “Take cover!” Gadget quickly jumped at Tails and covered him with his body as the blow was released.

** _BOOM!_ **

** ** ** **

* * *

Infinite’s large ears perked up the moment he heard the soft explosion from a distance. Then there was an alarm. He looked at Silver who had the same worried and confusing face as he was.

“What was that?” Infinite asked.

Silver’s face turned serious. He put aside the boxes that he was carrying and flew to the exit of the loading bay. Infinite watched from afar as Silver tried to ask one of the Resistance members that was running by in panic. Minutes later, Silver comes back with a horrific face.

“There was an explosion from the workshop”

Infinite’s heart dropped. _Oh, no... GADGET!_

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Inkpot ["Long Day?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273539) because they made good simple fluffs. And I love it.


	8. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, let's go!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

Infinite ran into the hallway of the Resistance Base as he followed Silver from behind. He ignored the hostile reactions of other members as they ran by. The only thing that was running through his mind was Gadget to be _safe_ and… _alive_.

He can’t lose him.

He lost his squad… He almost lost himself… he can’t lose his…

** _HIS…!_ **

Silver pointed to the direction of the infirmary that Gadget was being sent. Infinite’s heart was racing and he couldn’t imagine the sight of Gadget’s condition would be like. Yet, he came forward and swings the door open.

“Gadget!”

Infinite stopped abruptly. Right in front of him was Gadget sitting on the bed with a big ass ball of bandages wrapped around his head. Tails was right next to his bed side glancing back and forth at the both of them, feeling flustered and confused. 

“Infinite, is that you…?” Gadget swiped around his head when he recognized Infinite’s voice calling his name. “Where are you?” He waved around his hands aimlessly while mumbling underneath those massive bandages.

It took several seconds for Infinite to realize how **ridiculous** the situation was and snorted a laugh.

“Pfftt…!” Infinite covered his mouth as he tried to hold his laughter but it was loud enough for Gadget to react as he puts his hands on his waist.

“_Ha ha… _Keep laughing” Gadget pouted.

“So-sorry…!” Tails apologized timidly. “I’m really not good at this” He undoes the bandages around his head. Gadget was finally able to see and he immediately smiled at Infinite.

“Well, I’ll let that laugh slide since it’s _you_” Gadget reassured him.

On the other hand, Infinite wasn’t sure how to react with that statement but his cheeks flushed a little when he sees the wolf’s smile. Silver chuckled from behind and stepped inside the infirmary.

“I’ll take it from here” Silver tended Gadget properly while Infinite watched from aside. Silver then turned to Tails. “I’ll have to examine you and see if you’re okay, Tails”

“O-oh! That’s okay!” Tails declined. “I’m fine actually. It’s all thanks to Gadget for protecting me from the explosion”

Gadget smiled bashfully as he scratched his head.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to check” Silver insisted. “Besides, Sonic wouldn’t be happy with me if something happens to you” With that, Tails was convinced.

Before the two of them exited the infirmary, Silver turned to Infinite. “We’ll take a break for a while and come back afterwards to continue our work. Okay?”

Infinite nodded and Silver left him with Gadget.

“So…” Infinite looked at Gadget while the wolf tilted his head innocently. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Yes!” Gadget’s eyes lit up. The wolf glanced around and immediately pointed at the fridge that was at the corner of the room.

Infinite walked towards the fridge and opened it. He takes out the only thing that he recognized; the bread with cream. He came back to Gadget’s side and handed the bread to him. Gadget’s face squinted.

“What?” Infinite raised an eyebrow.

He watched Gadget opened the wrapper and split the bread in half. He held it up to him.

“Here” He smiled.

“Wha..?”

“Good work today. You deserve it”

Infinite could feel his cheeks burning. One of these days, the wolf needs to stop being so kind to him. He couldn’t comprehend the constant massage in his chest. Yet, Infinite didn’t argue and gently takes the bread from his hand. Both of them ate their snacks while enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

Gadget told Infinite to come to the combat room after he was done with his work. The jackal came while being escorted by Silver. Silver then left the two of them.

“Close your eyes” Gadget requested.

Infinite stared at him skeptically before he closed his eyes. Gadget smiled brightly at Infinite’s insist. He pulled out a wispon-looking-baton from a box and gently takes the jackal’s hand. Gadget placed the wispon on his palm.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now” Gadget watched as Infinite opened his eyes and stared at the wispon on his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“What is this?” He questioned.

Gadget rolled his eyes and snorted. He stood beside him and guided his hands on the wispon. With a click of a button, the wispon extended into a _sword_.

Infinite was startled.

“Ta-da!” Gadget grinned widely. “Tails and I were able to put together this wispon sword for you. We even utilize the sword’s capability of withdrawing a blow with the wisps’ energy.” Gadget then scratched his head. “Which… _kinda _why there was an explosion in the workshop this morning… but it worked in the end!”

“H-how…?” Infinite was speechless. “How did you know that I can use a sword?”

“Eh?” Gadget didn’t expect **_that_** question. “Well… the files said that you-…”

Infinite twitched in annoyance and grunted loudly. “Stop looking into my backgrounds…!” He then sighed. “The Doctor’s robot henchmen must have a lot of time in their hands to keep track on everything about me”

But to Gadget, he was **_glad_** that they did.

If it wasn’t for those files that Tails found, he wasn’t sure about Infinite at that point. He even wanted to believe that these robot henchmen that Infinite mentioned must have taking care of him properly. 

“Oh, right!” Gadget remembered something. “There’s more!” Gadget digs into the box. He pulled out a harness, a pair of boots and gloves.

“Wha-…” Infinite blinked confusedly. “What is all this?”

“Well, I did say I’ll make something different for your gears. So instead of a utility belt, I picked out a harness.”

Gadget helped Infinite put on the harness on his upper body while the jackal puts on the gloves and boots. Gadget then stuck the wispon sword onto the harness behind Infinite. Infinite stared at the gloves that were the same design that he worn for the past few days. He fiddled his fingers and tapped his boots on the ground.

“So… these are just normal gloves and boots, right?” Infinite asked as he pointed out. 

“The gloves enhance your claws. Since you don’t like wires, I decided to utilize what you’re actually capable of; _clawing_. With this, you can actually plunge your claws into a wall without any injuries and climb up easily. The boots will help you jump higher and soften your landing.”

“So, you’re saying that I can be a monkey now?” Infinite remarked sarcastically.

“W-well, _n-no_!” Gadget stuttered at his statement. “I mean that’s not what I’m trying to do here!”

Gadget noticed Infinite was making a small smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes at how the jackal was able to shot him down. _Now he’s being snarky_.

“Anyways…” Gadget regained his composure. “You can actually try it out”

Infinite’s eyes lit up and he glanced around the room to find the nearest wall. With Gadget’s approval, Infinite sprinted to a wall and launched himself high enough from the ground. His claws extended and it plunged into the solid rock wall resulting in the wall having small cracks. Infinite steadied his breathing before turning his face to Gadget.

_He seemed impressed_, Gadget smiled proudly.

He watched Infinite dropped himself down and landed safely on the ground. He returned to his side.

“I… I don’t know what to say” Infinite said as he stared at his gears.

“Ummm… a _thank you_?” Gadget grinned.

Instead, Infinite sighed. “I don’t deserve all this”

Gadget looked at him sadly. “Of course, you deserve it…” he said firmly. “We’re teammates now.”

“Teammates?”

“Yup! I mean… in a way, we’re not so different anymore. You have a scar, I have a scar.” Gadget snickered as he sees Infinite eyes twitched. He continued. “I have gears and you have gears. You survived a near death experience while I…” Gadget paused. “While I survived an explosion, sort of.”

“You can survive anything and walk out as though nothing happened” 

Gadget chuckled and tapped his chin. “And then what else…?”

_They both lost someone important_, Gadget thought. But he decided not to say it since it might ruin the mood.

* * *

Infinite stared at Gadget while raising an eyebrow as he waited for him to continue speaking.

_“Gadget the Wolf”_

Both Gadget and Infinite turned to the direction of the Mobian that called the wolf’s name. Infinite immediately glared at the Mobian standing in front of the entrance; it was _Shadow the Hedgehog._

Infinite noticed that Gadget was glancing back and forth nervously at both of them before he turned to him.

“Uhh… wait here” He said before he left to deal with the black hedgehog. Infinite turned his back and crossed his arms. He really wished he didn’t have to see the hedgehog today. He wasn’t in good terms with him. If Gadget happens to come back and told him that he was assigned to help the hedgehog, he will definitely **_not _**going to be happy about it.

Moments later, Gadget came back looking somewhat… _excited_?

“Follow me, Infinite. Shad-… I mean, I actually have something to show you”

“Huh?” Infinite gawked. _That was unexpected._

* * *

Gadget and Infinite walked behind Shadow as they followed him at the outskirt of the city. They continued following him up on a hill and Gadget noticed their surroundings.

He has been too busy with restoring the city that he didn’t have time to enjoy the brown and lustrous leaves falling on the ground from the trees.

Gadget glanced at Infinite. He still has that steady glare the moment they walked out from the Resistance Base. Gadget decided to pat his shoulder. Infinite seemed to snap out from his thoughts and looked at Gadget with an eyebrow raised. Gadget smiled at him and his expression finally softened.

Shadow finally stopped his tracks and both of them did the same thing. Shadow then took a step back and pointed at the direction that they’re supposed to look. Gadget watched Infinite turned his head and his eyes widen in disbelief.

Right in front of them were several gravestones carving each and every Jackal Squad member’s name. Infinite slowly walked forward and kneel down in front of the gravestones.

“They’re all here?” He questioned. He started muttering each of their names to confirm it. “They’re… all _actually_ here…!” Infinite quickly turned his head to Gadget as he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Gadget smiled and stood beside him as Infinite rose to his feet.

“How… did you manage to-…” Infinite seemed like he couldn’t find the right words. He seemed to be at the verge of tearing up. Gadget simply answered away.

“Remember when I said we found files about you and your squad?” Gadget said guiltily but still continued. “We ended up using that information and track down their bodies. Now they’re all here. _Safe and sound._” Gadget then turned to Shadow who was leaning against a tree nearby with crossed arms. “And it was all thanks to Team Dark”

Infinite brows furrowed and turned to face Shadow. “_Why_…?”

Shadow looked down before pulling himself up and stand in front of Infinite.

_“I’m sorry”_

There was a moment of silence between them. Infinite seemed to be taken aback by the apology from Shadow but the hedgehog continued.

“I’m aware that a simple apology from me won’t bring them back.” Shadow clarified. “But this is the least I could do for your lost”

Infinite clutched his fist. He didn’t reply and simply crossed his arms while looking away. Shadow stared at him with a blank face. He ducked his head a little before turning to the direction of the city and walked away. But somehow, Shadow stopped his tracks.

“I know the feeling…” He said as he turned his head little to look back. “I… once lost someone important.”

Infinite stared at him with a solemn face before looking down and sighed. “I want a _rematch_”

_Eh?_ Gadget watched confusedly.

Shadow scoffed. “Focus on repairing the world. _Then_, a rematch” With that, Shadow walked away and left them.

Gadget finally joined the jackal at his side.

“He’s cocky” Infinite twitched.

“T-that’s Shadow for you” Gadget chuckled nervously.

“_Thank you_, Gadget…” he said sincerely. “For _everything_…”

Gadget looked at him with widen eyes before smiling widely. “You’re welcome” He then cleared his throat. “I don’t know about you but I’m split between liking this side of you or the you that always keep shouting at my face. Either way, you’re interesting to be around” Gadget laughed light-heartedly.

“Do you want me to keep shouting at your face, wolf?” Infinite narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Well, one thing for sure, I prefer you calling by my name than just simply ‘_wolf_’”

Infinite snorted at that statement. He then looked to the side as if he was thinking. Gadget stared at him for a while. He shrugged and then walked forward.

“Come on, Infinite. It’s already sunset.”

It's been a long day for Gadget but he finally able to settle everything for Infinite. He was able to convince him to take the second chance. He managed to gain his trust and get along with him. Build his sword and gears. And now, reunite him with his jackal squad. Even better that he seemed to managed to make both Infinite and Shadow reconciled with each other. Another mission accomplished. So many baby steps he took. And he never imagined he would finally be at ease. 

“It’s Zero”

Gadget stopped his tracks and turned to Infinite with a quizzical expression. Their eyes met and Infinite smiled as the wind gently blew against their fur. There was a moment of silence between them before Infinite spoke once more. 

“It’s Zero the Jackal from now on”

Gadget’s heart fluttered and he smiled brightly. It’s been almost a month of emotional roller coaster between them. Gadget managed to get to where he is now with Infinite. And he hoped that everything will be better after this. For now, he could pat himself at the back and tell himself that the jackal finally opened up to him. He finally made his former enemy... his ally. 

“Alright.” Gadget held up his hand and reached out to him. “Let’s go home, _Zero._”

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to pajama_cats ["Anxious Jackal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008531)
> 
> Sorry about that. No kisses between Infinite and Gadget. They're friends now but too early to advance to lovers. But but but... you can feel the implication of both of their feelings for each other. *EVIL LAUGH*


End file.
